Anko Potter
by SmilingJester
Summary: Anko dies in the cave after she is left by Sasuke. She is drawn into the body of Iris Potter to take over her life after an unfortunate event that lead to little Iris's death. How will Anko react to a world full of wand wielding fools in the body of a child? Warning! This is rated M for a reason and there will be Femslash! You are warned
1. Chapter 1

Anko feels the life slowly ebb out of her body as she lies on the ground in pain after that bastard Uchiha ripped out her curse seal. Leave it to the snake bastard to make some hidden kill switch on a seal that had no way of removing in the first place. 'Makes sense if I think about i-, FUCK THAT! goddammit, why is there a termination seal for the removal of something that is not meant to be removed?' Anko screams in her head.

Cursing everything about Orochimaru, she says to herself in a soft mumble as she is too weak to talk allowed, "Man, revenge bit me in the ass," Saying her last piece for her life, she felt the last of her life fade and the darkness consume her vision.

White lights burst around her as she wakes up. The undiluted light surrounding her to fill her "eyes". Anko finds she is without a body, but can move around as if she was whole. "If this is the afterlife, I am going to hate my existence until I die again… Hopefully." On this thought, a young girl appears in front of her.

She has long black as night hair, looks to be four, but her body seems to be rich in malnutrition, so four could be six or seven at most. She is whimpering in a ball with what looks to be broken limbs and lacerations coating her back. Seeing the injuries, Anko quickly moves to her side. She herself has taken a whip and belts to foreign ninja to get them to talk, but never to the extent she is looking at. She observe the wounds, 'Amateur, made to cause pain with not a care for markings or death.'

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Stupid question she knew, but it opened the dialogue to learn if she can help. The young girl flinched at the noise and lifts her head. She looks around with a surprised and wondering look at her surroundings but doesn't notice Anko who is standing right over her. 'Must be the whole, no body thing,' Anko mused to herself.

Anko leans down to poke the girl to grab her attention, but when her "hand" makes contact with the girl, her "Body" is pulled towards the girl and into darkness, the girl letting out a long sigh with a death rattle mixed in. A sadly familiar sound in her line of work.

Anko awakens in a large amount of pain that was not there before. Checking herself over, she sees that she has shrunken into the size of a four year old that hasn't eaten a day in her life, nor bathed by the smell. Mini Anko is covered in dried and drying blood, three days old if she guesses right. Under the blood are broken limbs and deep infected cuts. She immediately deduces that she has somehow become the little child that she just saw.

Anko moans from the pain as she sets her pounding head to the floor, the flashing colors around her eyes and nausea tells her of a severe concussion. Before she can stop herself, she falls to sleep on the cold wooden floor inside the darkness.

Scenes flash across her eyes and burn themselves into her brain. The birth of a little girl with emerald eyes. Her growing up around her father, mother, aunt and three jolly uncles. She seems to have inherited her father's messy as hell hair, but what amazes Anko is that the people seem to bend reality on a whim with a stick and some words.

The girl, Iris Potter, is an adorable baby girl who doesn't cry too much, showing a frightful amount of intelligence and learning capability as she is walking and babbling when she should still be crawling around.

The family seems to all be able to shift into their spirit animal, which the mother, Lily, tells the baby that it is called animagus, the highest form of transfiguration, something her aunt teaches at a school for wizards and witches. That is what the reality benders call themselves. Padfoot, her jolliest uncle is around a lot to babysit and he loves turning into a large dog to play with the infant. Iris would ride on his back like a pony when Lily wasn't around. Ankko has to laugh when she sees the time Padfoot was caught with Iris on his back by Lily. The color of her face matched her hair as she lit into the unfortunate prankster.

As Anko watches the year go by, she grows to care greatly for the family as it feels like she is there and the emotions of the baby are her own. Anko never really had a family, so she embraced the warm, loving feeling that spread through her as she watched the family care for Iris… Her so lovingly. Padfoot, or Sirius Black with her father is always playing when they are around. Moony, or Remus Lupin along with her mother are always there to stop the two from acting stupid and influencing their daughter with their negative habits such as the constant rule breaking.

Peter Pettigrew is to the side, smiling and laughing at the scene. He doesn't participate often, but he looks like he enjoys their company, but Anko doesn't really care for the man as he strikes her as a coward. Iris however holds no ill will towards him and like to play with the man whenever he comes over. The man turns into a rat which repulses Anko a bit, but the joy Iris feels when the rat plays with her is enough to get over it and just enjoy the man's timid nature while he tries and plays with Iris. Anko may not think greatly of the man, but she can't say she hates him because his eyes would always light up when he sees the young child.

Iris seems to have been living a grand life until fifteen months in. Anko is aware of a loud noise, a shout and cry from her father, before her mother bursts into the room, looking terrified. In after her comes a Snake like man with red eyes, his likeness to the Snake sannin immediately fills her with hate for the obviously evil bastard.

The mother begs for him to take her instead of Iris, but it is for not and he kills her without remorse. Anko is overcome with immense amounts of loss as she watches her mother fall to the ground, still and pale. The man sneers at the corpse and moves onto the baby. He chants the words, "Avada Kadavra" and a green light comes out of the wand he rose, hitting Iris in the forehead, then it rebounds into the man.

The backfired spell disintegrates his body to ash, leaving a black soul in its spot. The soul screams out its rage and releases all its magic, blowing up the back of the room, fleeing through the newly created hole in the wall. Iris is left alone, crying and bleeding out of her head.

Padfoot comes in frantically a few minutes later. He lets out a whimper at Lily's dead body before picking up Iris while mutter how Pettigrew betrayed them all, how he will end the rat's life. Sirius gives the infant to Hagrid and runs off into the night with a warcry filled with hurt and grief, tainted with bloodlust and madness. The sound of a broken man hell-bent to take a life. "Peter!" His retreating voice roars into the night.

The giant, Hagrid, bundles her up and using a flying motorbike that Anko remembers Sirius driving around in, drives to a suburb where he hands her off to an old man who Lily did not trust, but James respected greatly, but still held the weariness of his wife. Iris's aunt is telling him about how the "muggles" are not good people.

He reassures her that it will be find, that the blood wards will protect the young girl. When the woman tries to argue more to let her take the baby, he raises his wand in a blur and chants, "Oblivate!" "You only knew the Potters and friends as favorite students of yours. The muggles while questionable, leaves you with no doubt that they will take care of Iris." Aunt Minny nods and leaves with a dazed look. Anko mentally freaks as the man basically rewrote the woman's life, erasing that she spent a great deal of time caring for the girl and is even her godmother!

Dumbledore places Iris in a basket with a prewritten note, then leaves after ringing the doorbell. The elder man twists on his heel and popped away using apperation that Iris has seen her family do at times, Remus always complaining whenever he has to do it, says it makes Moony angry. From what Anko can infer, Remus is a werewolf who hates being a werewolf and his inner spirit is really pissed about the restriction the man forces it under.

A horse-faced woman opens the door and with a scowl on her face, she picks the baby up and place her on the table. Her fat husband questioning her on who the baby is. She reads the letter aloud and it is a thinly veiled threat on their lives that they must take care of Iris for her parents are dead or they will be poverty stricken and what not.

That dumbass old man just painted a target on the girl's head! The husband rages and takes the basket, tossing the baby into a cupboard under the stairs. The years pass slowly for Anko and Iris. Iris grows like a bean and is taller than most of her peers, which are Dudley and his friends. While she looks young without food, she is very tall. If by height means age, she is nine at five.

She doesn't go to school as "Freaks don't deserve education like normal people". She did however teach herself to read thanks to her mother already starting the lessons before she died, which also taught Anko how to read and speak the language further. Before, it was a vague understanding, but with her knowledge, she is able to translate Iris's past, making her chuckle on Iris's worse days when she escapes the mental torture of watching a girl she cares about be abused by falling into memories of pranks being retold by her father and Sirius with Moony giving little tidbits or corrections. Since the memories are burning her Anko's mind, she doesn't forget a second of it.

Anko is not afraid to admit that she cries a lot watching over the child be tormented. As the time passed, Anko felt herself growing more and more connected to Iris's emotions, her thoughts also start to filter into her mind and slowly become her own.

Iris seems to do as Anko does as well on a bad day and a smile on her face always makes Anko feel better. When she was an orphan, not much made her smile and her treatment was leagues better than this girl. Following the winters, Iris is almost six at this time.

Her cupboard door is ripped open in the middle of the night, the husband, Vernon, is standing there with a purple hue on his face. Iris tries to crawl away, but Vernon grabs her and pulls off his belt, shouting nonsense about how she made Dudleykins fail his classes. Anko is screaming at the man to stop, the feeling of fear from Iris is slowly suffocating her and making the usually strong ninja whimper in fear.

The smell of alcohol is in the air and then Vernon gave Iris a beating that trumped anything Anko has ever seen and she was task with keeping Naruto alive after the Uchiha massacre as well as being partnered to the biggest sadist in the nation. The man… No. The dog leaves the child bleeding in her room until she grows very still.

Anko knows this is the end of the line for Iris Potter. At this thought, she awakens to a rumbling under her. Darkness surrounds her for hours, in this time, Anko is busy silently crying for the end of such a bright young girl until the rumbling stops. Light is let into the room, which is very tiny. Vernon reaches in and pulls her out of the room, which she finds is the trunk of a car. Something that fascinates Anko, but that is for a later time.

The man throws her to the pavement before getting back into the car and speeding off. Groaning from landing on her multiple wounds, she checks her surroundings and sees she is in the biggest city Anko has ever seen.

It seems she is in an alleyway in the poverty-stricken part of town, judging by the smell and mess around her. She moans in pain as she crawls under some boxes to get more rest. She tries to use chakra to fix some of her wounds, but finds in this world, chakra doesn't exist in her body. What she does find is the magic reserves, or what she believes is her magic reserves.

It feels slightly like chakra but none of the solidity the energy had. It is purely spiritual, not physical. Comforted that while her chakra is gone, something that can bend reality on a whim is set in its place, now she just has to train it to act like chakra in her body.

She makes it to the boxes and pass out from exhaustion. When she wakes, she focus the energy in the many wounds and broken limbs with the sole thought of "Fix this!" The magic fixes her immediately dangerous wounds, but by the time the wound is closed to just a gash instead of chunks missing, she is on the edges of consciousness. "Maybe I should have thought of reserves?" Anko thought as she passed back out into her boxes.

It took many weeks to fix the damage to her body. She skipped a few days to build her reserves by healing the small cuts and such until she could fix the bones without passing out. Well, without finishing that is. Anko mostly trains and fixes herself until she faints. The only time she is moving is to make sure things work and to steal food from people. Mostly the homeless leave her be as she is still covered in weeks old blood and stinks. Anko has already pledged to herself that she will get a bath the first thing after she is fully healed.

In this time, Anko has made a startling discovery, she has her own hair in this body! She may look like Iris Potter, sound like Iris potter, but her eyes, while that is a beautiful emerald, it is also pupil less and her hair near purple! 'I didn't have purple hair at the beginning! Maybe it's because I'm in the body now and not Iris? Maybe I'm like little Tonks and part metamorphgus?' Anko figured out that even if she does have it, it doesn't follow her commands.

After fixing her body up, she starts to train in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. Iris's body is malnourished and has very little to no muscle mass, so she has to start out on a blank slate and push herself to exhaustion everyday, but it gives her something to do.

While exercising, she slowly begins to mold the magic around her muscles, making them work faster, harder and stronger, but it destroys her reserves as she is still a child. On the days when she can barely use magic, she makes her way around the city to explore, sticking to the darkness.

She slowly teaches her small feet how to place themselves to cancel all sound. Moving like a cat in the dead of night, stalking its prey.

She finds a library where she goes every once in a while. Sometimes gangs and drunkards try to attack her as she fills out and cleans up, but she uses her past knowledge and situational awareness to trick the thugs and escape easily. 'Perverts just don't know when to quit,' Anko constantly bemoans to herself. This strategy doesn't always work however.

One day, on the return from the library, midwinter, so it was cold as the snow nation, she is cornered by a drunk gang member. Part of some small time cult type deal. Identifiable with the words Xewon tattooed on their forehead.

"Well, looky here. A little girl, alone in these parts… Well. Give me everything you have girl, clothes, money, everything or I will put a bullet in your head!" He whips out a grey tube with a handle. She read about those. Firearms, the basic modern weapons they use in the world. No one fights with hands or blades anymore, it is all at a range with one of those, but aren't they illegal in these parts? She wonders to herself. 'How would a man of his quality get something that illegal into his hands?'

The thug advances with the gun shaking in his hand, more from the cold and drugs than any fear or nerves. The man gains a lewd look on his face as he stands in front of Anko. He press the barrel on her waist and lifts her jacket up, one she stole at the beginning of winter to keep herself from freezing to death. "That's a pretty face you got th-" his voice is cut off as Anko sprang into action.

She swipes the gun away from her and giving a magic fueled punch, strikes the man as hard as she can in his Adams apple. He falls to his knees choking, dropping the gun he was waving around. Anko picks it up and presses it against the thug's head. "N-N-No!" He chokes out before Anko pulls the trigger. No reason to hesitate, it isn't her first kill or anything.

His brain matter and skull fragments coats the walls of the alley as the gunshot echoes the cold wintery streets of London. She loots his body of anything valuable and stuffs the warm gun down the back of her waistband. Putting her new coat on, she takes all the stray bullets from the pockets and set them in her own before she flees the scene.

Ano can't help but feel a twinge of something in her chest which she remembers to be guilt. 'I guess Iris doesn't like the thought of killing,' Anko muses as she leaves the scene.

She finds that along with her eyes and hair, she kept her uncanny accuracy with anything thrown or fired. Using books from the library, she crafted a reloading table and made bullets from things she stole and found. Not safe, but Anko doesn't really care. She is not strong enough to fist fight adults, no matter how fit she is. If she can't beat them down, then blowing off their legs will do it just fine.

She keeps the gun on her person from then on out whenever she goes out of her warehouse. When she doesn't leave, Anko trains hard enough to make Gai proud, which he would then proceed to shout something about youth and hug someone. "I miss that man," Anko mumbles as she hardens her fists on the concrete walls.

The next few winters pass without fanfare, Anko still training as hard as ever and harnessing her magic to make herself stronger. Nowhere close to what she was, but at least to Chunin level by her fourth winter alone. "Sadly", she rages to herself, "I still can't walk on water or walls with magic, I can make myself punch through concrete, but walking on walls is too much to ask!"

As spring passes, she is finishing up studying Earth's chemistry science. The advances this world has over her own is amazing! They have found the make-up of life! Not even the snake bastard has done that and he was on the ball with everything related to knowledge!

Anko relaxes on her makeshift bed in her casual gear. Ratty loose pants for concealed weapons like her gun in the waist, baggy shirt to help hide the weapons and the jacket that she scavenged off her kill. Around her head is a blue cloth acting as a bandana resembling the forehead protectors without the plates, to hide the scar on her forehead even if her hair does a good job of that already. The hair which is made up like she use to have it with a few clips. The Englishmen give her strange looks when she passes them, but Anko doesn't really care about civilians' opinions.

She suddenly hears dress shoes on the concrete floor of the warehouse. She is in the office, so they won't be able to see her. Rolling off her bed, she lands silently. Anko stalks to the door and peeks out, gripping her pistol from her waist. The man inside her home is a greasy haired male that screams annoyance. He is dressed in a long flowing black robe which reminds her of her family, James always having to wear a combat variant of the robes for his job. What she gathered is that he was part of the equivalent of the Uchiha police force.

She calls out from the office, "What is a wizard doing in my home?" The man jumps at the sudden noise and looks around while taking out his wand. "Put the wand on the ground before I give you a few more holes to breath out of~," Anko sings out, enjoying the look of surprise on the man's face. She doesn't get to surprise too many people anymore.

"Come out you arrogant litt-" Anko draws her pistol and puts a hole into the floor at his feet. She doesn't appreciate being called arrogant in any life.

She steps out of the office with the pistol lazily pointed at the man. "Drop the wand boyo." Mr. Greasy does so and it rolls away from him. 'Ah, the joys of having a round weapon,' Anko thinks to herself as she keeps track of the movement of the stick while watching the man sneer at her. "Thank you, now. How may Anko help you today?"

"I'm here to take you to Diagon alley brat!" Another gunshot, trimming some of his hair with the bullet.

Anko glares at the stunned man, "Call me a gaka again sir greasy! I fucking dare you!" When he is silent, she continues. "I remember my infanthood, so just give me the list, show me where the hell the Leaky Cauldron is because for the life of me I haven't been able to find it for the five years I've lived here, and you can be on your merry way."

The grease man tells her the address, tosses an envelope to the ground and apparates away with a pop. She walks over to the envelope and opens it. Inside is her list, a key she believes is the vault key she heard of and a ticket for platform nine and three-quarters.

She packs her gear for the day up and heads to the address she was given. It takes a few hours to transverse the streets, but she arrives with no incident. The police doesn't bother her as she jut looks like a teen with some bad clothing on. The lack of having a starved face is enough for the police not to bother with her now.

The bar is in the upper middle-class area, which Anko doesn't really explore as the cops would probably mess with her before. 'Morons have it in their head that I want to be put in some orphanage to be abused by the caretakers,' she grumbles to herself inside her head. Opening the door, she sees immediate signs of magic. She makes her way to the man at the counter and grabs his attention. "Hello young one, how can I help you?"

"I need to get to the alley, but the bastard that was supposed to tell me, skipped that step after giving me the address. Can you help me?"

"Oookay… Well, watch closely. You look older than eleven, so I guess no one told you how to get in after your first visit. Kids these days." The bartender taps the wall in a pattern with his wand and it pulls apart to reveal an alley. "Have fun and be careful of Knockturn alley, the hags will probably try to kidnap you if you wander too far in. Nasty creatures they are."

Anko thanks the man and enters the crowded alley. Her first glimpse of it is awe-inspiring, but she keeps a neutral face as she advances into the crowd. She checks her list and goes to the giant bank first. Entering, she sees the goblin guards, first shocked at them, but seeing as magic is real and dress wearing men control it with a thought, goblins are not too farfetched an idea.

Going to a free counter, she ask the teller, "Where would I go in this place to withdraw money from an account?" Anko already knows she has a trust as Lily nagged James until he set it up for her school and she also made him add extra for any books she may have wanted as extra. Lily Evans loved her books and was hoping to pass that love to Anko, which she had anyways thanks to studying jutsu scrolls most of her teenage life. If you do it long enough, you have to love it or it doesn't do you're mentality good.

"Do you have your key on you and the name of the vault you wish to withdraw from?" The bored goblin asked as it sneered at her. Showing all of his grimy teeth.

Anko blinks at the creature, not at all intimidated by his attempt to frighten her, secretly finding the creature adorable for trying to scare her. "Dah, that cute, you think you can scare me!" Okay, not so secretly. "Anyways, yes I do have the key and account. The potter trust vault and here is the key." She hands over the key to the goblin who snatches it, his claws leaving a nice sized cut across her hand.

Withdrawing her hand, she licks it clean as she watches the goblin examine the key and her before nodding. He barks out something in a foreign, growling language. A smaller goblin comes over and snaps to attention in front of the teller. "Take Ms. Potter here to her vault." The teller commands as he passes Anko's key back to her.

The goblin glances over at the girl as she continues to lick her wound closed, weary of using magic in this heavily guarded bank, even if it is just internal. The wound is still bleeding heavily as it slashed a vein, so is blood covering her chin and arm as she watches the goblins with cold eyes. "Follow me if you will." The goblin sets off and Anko follows, her body slightly tense in case of an ambush. The goblins has already shown their colors by harming a child for no reason.

She easily keeps up with the brisk pace until they reach mine carts. The goblin climbs in and beacons her to sit in it as well. She does so reluctantly and the cart takes off at easily Chunin speed down the tracks. Anko silently watches her surroundings, still trying to stop her hand from bleeding as she goes along with the ride.

"You know, going off of my experience so far, I really do not like you guys," Anko says to the goblin in front of her.

"Why is this human? A little wound too much for you?!" He sneers.

Anko glares at the little creature and floods the area with killing intent to the level she had when she died as it is all about will power to kill someone. It's little details in the posture that helps the intent come across, but it is still all will power. The sounds of animals growling and dragons roaring is silenced under the foreign weight of the pressure. "No. I have had many nearly fatal injuries, a little injury is nothing. You have insulted me and tried to scare me even if I have done nothing to antagonize you other than to politely see my vault. The injury is just pure disrespect."

The goblin eyes are bulging and is choking as his throat no longer works. "Do not insult me again goblin or I will show you why I was fear as a true sadist where I come from." The goblin frantically nods as it clutches its throat.

Anko cuts the killing intent and the goblin gasps for breath. After a minute of silence, the cart stops in front of a vault with the same number as on the key. She gets out of the cart and walks to the vault door. Using the key in the keyhole, she opens it and it slides apart, releasing dust and build up of ancient air.

Waving the air away, she walks into the vault and finds piles of gold around her. She grabs a small sack from a pedestal which is marked, "Blood locked gold bag, For Iris only!" She grabs the plain bag and it touches her bloody hand, soaking in some of the blood and glows for a second before settling.

Shaking her head at the magic, she places gold in the bag only to find it is never end. 'Convenient,' Anko muses in her head. She ends up taking a sixth of the vault as she will be needing more than just the basic school stuff. She plans to buy many books on other magicks that catches her interest and now, something like this little bag, but that is made for items instead of gold. Maybe see if they have security enchantments.

Last time she carried around a wallet in the nations, it was stolen of her by some pickpocket during her return from her abandonment. It happened again after a night of drinking with her bed mate five years before she died. Anko hopes that magic will keep that from happening again.

Finishing up her gathering, Anko gets back in the cart and the goblin goes back to the surface. Anko pulls out a galleon and tosses it at the goblin as they make their way back to the entrance. "Be aware goblin, always chose your enemies well, never underestimate them. I may look thirteen," Anko is tall and well-built with very little fat. She looks much older than her real age, "but I have killed hundreds of people and tortured more as a trained assassin. Never judge someone by appearance or they may just come back and rip your fucking balls off then shove them do your throat!" The girl growls as she steps up to tower over the shorter creature before turning on her heels. Anko walks ahead after the sudden sadistic outburst and leaves the bank after exchange some galleons for muggle currency. Her escort hasn't moved a step and is still shivering from the look in Anko's eyes when she confronted him.

Anko heads to the trunk and baggage shop first. In there, she finds a bag that is exactly what she is looking for. A blood locked anti-theft satchel with a feather weight charm on it. She buys it along with a standard one compartment trunk to use for clothing that also has a shrinking enchantment that makes it fit in the bag.

After stashing her new trunk in the bag, Anko heads off to the potion shop to pick up some of her potion requirements. The smell of the various ingredients almost puts her on her ass as she steps into the room. Breathing through her mouth, she quickly found all the stuff she needed and bought them, almost running out of the room to escape the smell once the sale was done.

Next stop is the book store. Going through the list to begin with, she stacks up a small pile of the first year books, but doesn't stop there and grabs all the books they have on internal magics, including the mind arts which reminds her greatly of the Yamanaka clan's techniques. Anko would sometimes wish she was part of that clan just so she could get into the more stubborn prisoners mind and not have to file paperwork to hire one.

The store is deceivingly large and with many shelves, so it takes an hour to gather up the books she wishes to learn about as well as some books on the history of the wizarding world as well as the rest of Hogwarts books for the entirety of the years. 'Why stop at first year stuff?' she rationalized to herself as she added the books to the basket she grabbed to carry the books.

Going up to the front, she pays for the large amount of books and toss the package they were shrunk to into her bag as she leaves the store to continue her shopping.

Heading into the robe shop, she almost sneers at the robes on display. They are just a large piece of cloth that has a head hole in them that goes down to the ankles. Anko could only think, "It is going to be a pain in the ass to draw my weapons out of my clothing under this!" With tears almost in her eyes, she is directed to stand in front of a mirror to get fitted for her robes, which makes no sense as they are going to be loose anyways.

She stands on a stool next to a blond child that looks about her theoretical age. A tailor is also doing his measurements. The child looks her up and down and sneers before turning back to face the mirror. When the woman gets to her waist to measure, she finds Anko's gun. "Deary, what is in your waistline?" Looking back, Anko sees she is looking at the pistol.

"Nothing to worry yourself over ma'am," Anko answers as she pulls the gun out of her waist and puts it in the inside pocket of her jacket. Uncomfortable and with the risk of falling out, she doesn't like it there, but it is only until she is fitted. "Just a little protection in case someone tries to corner me in the street."

"Why would you need protection deary? Your parents should worry about that! Not a sweet little girl like you!" Anko internally howls in laughter when she is called a sweet little girl.

Holding in insane giggles, she answers and thanks to her ninja training, with only a barest hint of amusement in her voice, "Live on the streets. Have no parents to protect me so I have to do it myself. Only have had to kill one would be mugger slash rapist for the gangs to get the message." She lets her amusement show at the end. "Bunch of cowards, those little hooligans are. Scared of one little girl who wasn't even armed at the time."

The tailors freezes their measurements when they hears this and the blond prick next to her gasps. Confused, she looks down at the tailor doing her. She is looking at Anko with a look of fear on her face as well as a mix of pity. When she sees this, she internally gripes, 'Damn pacifist culture! Can't even brag about my skills without being feared for one kill!' Anko sneers at the woman, "Continue to measure woman! I would rather not wear these at all, so I have to finish this while my impulse to get them is still going strong or you will be down a customer!" She jumps and finishes up the measurements before calling an assistant over to get the robes and ring her up.

Anko hops down while placing the gun back in its spot and follows the assistant to the counter to pay. "That will be ten galleons for the set of robes. We have a special for back to school that gives a deal where we can enchant your clothing with Fitting and growth charms. They will grow with you and will always fit just how you like. Just five more galleons."

"Hm. So only one purchase of these robes and never have to be measured again for these stupid things?" The assistant nods with a smile.

"Muggle-born huh. I hate the things too, to be honest. Yeah. We also carry a line of average muggle clothes that we can enchant with these as well. We have a catalogue in the back. The tradionalists don't like to see muggle clothes in their stores, so we can't have them out front."

"I take it and can you toss in a catalogue. If you sell normal clothes, then I'll probably back." Anko hopes that they carry around a nice trench coat that she can grab as well. She misses the article of clothing.

"Thank you for coming and the catalogue is owl order. Just owl us the number of the item, size and if you want, the enchantments and we'll send it to you," the assistant tells Anko as she bags her stuff and shrinks it down for her. "Tap it with your wand when you get one to unshrink them. If not, they will grow back to size in a day."

Anko says her farewell and heads out to her last stop, the wand store. Opening the door, she is greeted by a dusty old shop that seems to be unattended. Walking in a bit, she stretches her senses and hears faint breathing behind her. She whips around and glares where the breath is coming from.

The old man flinches back and walks out of the corner with a frown on his face. 'He must enjoy scaring people,' Anko thought to herself. "Hello, I'm here for my wand." The man just nods silently and sulks over to his shelves.

"Hello miss. I have no recollection of you in my memory, but judging by your stance, you are more of a fighter than a healer, correct?" Anko nods. "Which hand do you aim with?" Anko raises her right and left hand as she makes sure to switch between them whenever she can in training. The old man nods and a tape measure assaults her.

It measures everything. From her finger length to the width of her nose, nothing is safe from the measure. The man absently calls it back and checks it out. Nodding his head once more, the man hands her a wand. Before she could wave it, the old man snatches it out of her hands. "No, no!"

For the next three hours, Anko stands there as the man tests ever wand in the store. Shaking his head, he inspects her and goes to the side, retrieving a dusty box. He pulls out a plain wand that has an aura of light magic around it. Anko immediately knows that it is not going to work at all.

She grabs it and it does nothing for her. The man looks disappointed and puts it back into the pile. He glances around his empty shop until he suddenly clicks his fingers, "Maybe that will work!" He turns to Anko, "I don't care what your answer is, but have you taken any lives?"

Before Anko can temper down her pride, she answers, "I have." The man breaks into a smile and jogs to the back of his store. Anko hears some rummaging until he comes out with a wand that radiates killing intent. A blackish red aura forms around it thanks to how in tune she is with magic. She isn't really that in tune, but enough to see the aura of a truly magical piece if she so choices.

He hands it to her and it summons up shadows and darkness around the shop for an instant, before going back into the wand. "Excellent! I never thought I would be able to sell that one! It is Hawthorn ten inches with blood from a legendary fox demon! The pain it was to obtain the blood almost makes me sad to see it go. Please take care of her That'll be seven galleons and if you want an adjustable holster, three more." She absently tosses the man the price for the wand and holster. She straps the holster to her shin and examines it as she walks out.

The wand is a deep red with runes carved and inlayed with black stones that look to be living shadows. It is a beautiful piece even to her untrained eye. The fox demon blood surprises her, but seeing as she knew the holder of the fox demon back home, it didn't bother her much.

Pleased with everything, she leaves through the Leaky Cauldron back into mundane London where she hikes over to her warehouse. Seeing as it will be another month until school starts, she begins to teach herself how to do the first years spells.


	2. Chapter 2

Right before she started to practice her spells with the new tool, she noticed something in the aura of her wand. It looked like a little beacon that pulses a white light near the point of the wand. Reaching out with her magic, she probed it and found that it is sending out a signal.

'Well, that won't do,' she tells herself as she begins to destroy the beacon by overloading it with magic. It shatters under the pressure with a little cracking sound. Anko sees the faint magic fall off her wand and fade into oblivion as it falls to the floor.

First verbally like in the book, than without speaking aloud, just like the progression for jutsus back in the village. It is never a good idea to shout out the name of the attack or people will know how to counter it quicker. It takes a while to get that all finished as it is all external casting which is a whole different game than internal magic. Once she can cast without speaking, she moves onto doing it without a wand which is harder than the wand itself, but more fulfilling as she is doing it without an aid.

By the time school is about to begin, she is finished with the first year of the schooling in theory and casting as it is mostly a beginning course on the manipulation of magic. The background in Chakra helps Anko immensely in finishing the course as well as the ninja background for remembering the material along with the introduction to the mind arts. The casting didn't mean she slacked off on her training though. She still worked herself to exhaustion, but was able to read the books while doing her speed drills and endurance exercises. It may have taken a few rereads due to the casual drinking she does with the wine and liquor she steals to get the information to stay in her head. 'What can I say? I love my vices,' is Anko's excuse for that problem.

Her alcohol tolerance is slowly getting to the point she used to be when she was fifteen. Years of heavy drinking tolerance will take a bit to simulate at her age.

Using a phonebook from a random booth, she finds the station easily enough. Looking through the pillars for 9 3/4, she internally screams when she realizes that she has no idea where the hell the station is. 'Stupid greasy hair wizard not explaining anything!' she shouts in her head as she appears to calmly search for something while clutching her satchel that has everything she owns in it. Anko suddenly hears someone shout, "Muggles and their traffic! Where is that station again?!" Looking over peoples' heads, she finds a family of red heads wearing mismatched clothing looking around until they get to a pillar. A pair of twins run at the wall, but before they hit, a crowd passes by them and when it parts, instead of a pile of red-heads on the ground, they were not there.

"So that is where the station is," Anko observes to herself under her breath. Waiting for the gingers to finish going though, she casually walks at the wall with her hand rubbing her eyes. This is so if it doesn't work, she doesn't run her nose into stone as well as not have anyone suspicious of her. The portal feels like going through a pool of water, but when she looks around, Anko sees wizards everywhere along with a large train that looks straight from Iron nation. Anko remembers that Hatake spoke of how the Gaki had to outrun one with someone on his back, so it must not be too fast.

Hopping on the train, Anko easily finds a compartment as there seems to be over a dozen open or with just one first year in them. Settling down in an empty one, she pulls out a bottle of sake she stole as well as some Dango sticks she bought. 'The breakfast of killers right here,' is always Anko excuse when someone looks at her funny when she would order this at nine in the morning. Munching on them, she pulls out a book on the defense portion of mind magic to read. Thanks to her control, she is already past the first three steps and now just needs some organization and defenses in place, but those can wait until she has time.

A red-head that looks to be the younger brother to the twins she saw barged in, but with her instincts, Anko was barely able to redirect the dango stick from going into his eye to the wall next to his head. The youth looks at her emotionless face and the stick quivering half way into the wooden frame before fleeing the room.

The twins she was just thinking of checked on her, "That was a," the first one started, but the second one picks up where he left off, "Nice throw! Are you," "a new transfer student?" "Nice eyes by the way."

Chuckling at the eccentric teens, she answers, "Thanks, but your brothers lucky I had the control not make it not go into his eye like it was supposed to. No, I am a first year, just look older due to what I do in my free time. Care to join me for a little drink?" Anko finishes with a little shake of her bottle of sake.

The twins look at each other, seemingly communicating with just eye contact until they both gain a shit eating grin. They sit down in front of Anko and she takes a swig before handing them the bottle. "Names Anko Potter, you?"

The first twin takes an experimental swig and hacks up a lung. "That's stronger than fire-whiskey, holy Merlin's beard!" As he passes it to his brother, he answers through his coughs as Anko grins at them, thinking they must not have had any strong liquor if sake's too intense, "I'm Fred and that's George."

George takes a sip and flinches back before handing it back to Anko, "I thought I was Fred and your George!" The two bicker as Anko takes a deep drink of the liquor before offering it to them again. The bickering ceases as they frantically wave it off to Anko's amusement. "So, you're the girl-who-lived? I thought your name was Iris?"

"Never went by it after my parents died. Tried to distance myself from the memory by switching names and have gone by Anko for the past five years," Anko explains to the twins as she drains the rest of the alcohol, only getting slightly drunk. "Man this stuff is weak," she comments as she tosses the bottle into her bag.

The twins grin at her before asking in their special speech pattern, "Want to join us for some pranking after you get settled into Hogwarts?!" Anko laughs as she agrees to the offer. 'It would be nice to unwind a bit,' Anko thought. The group chats a little more until they leave to join their other friends. Anko pulls out some more alcohol and a magical cigarette, which is just something she saw at the apothecary. It is a slightly addicting herb that when smoked, gives a calming effect and focus for the user without doing any damage to the lungs thanks to the slight healing properties in the ground up herb.

Smoking to settle her nerves, which are tense even though she hides it well, Anko begins reading the book again. It would seem fate has other plans as a young girl looks in and asks, "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his." She gets a good look at Anko, more specifically the herb. "Are you smoking!" she cries.

"Yeah. Mages make the best cigarettes and they don't do any lung damage, it's amazing. Much better than the shit I use to smoke! Anyho, I haven't seen a toad, but I did read that you can summon small creatures with a spell… Appio or something. Try an older student," Anko suggests.

The boy behind her looks happy as he jogs down the hall. "Care to join me as your job is done?" Anko asks the bushy haired girl. "You seem to be new to the whole magic scene as well."

"Wait, you're a first year?" The youth asks. Anko nods to the question as she puts her book away and pulls out a robe. The bushy-haired girl looks at the robe with a hint of distaste.

"They suck don't they? I hear that people go nude under these things if they're pureblood, but I find that idea kind of… disgusting. I'm Anko Potter by the way, and yes, I am also known as Iris Potter. Don't call me that however."

"I read about you! You killed You-Know-Who when you were just a toddler! I'm Hermione Granger, a muggleborn like you said." Anko winces when she hears that.

"I wish I can take credit for that kill, but I think it was more of my mother's doing than anything. I was just a small child that could barely walk. Not killing anyone at that age."

"B-but the books s-"

"Books lie Hermione." When Anko saw she was going to defend the books, she thought up an example she read. There have been academy graduates like this girl that she's had to break before. The damn post-war learning put too much emphasis on books, making the young children too reliant on the smarts they get from them. "Do you think you're inferior for being a muggleborn? Am I more powerful than you due solely on being partly born from pureblood stock?" She looks scandalized as Anko says this. The former ninja roots around in her satchel before finding the book she need.

Tossing it to her, I tell her, "Read it and tell me afterwards that all books are true." She immediately cracks the book, which is more of a booklet of propaganda then any novel, as Anko slip on her robe. She reads for an hour in silent, slowly getting more and more angry until she slams the book shut.

"This can't be true!" she cries out with tears in her eyes. Anko looks up from her own book at the young girl.

Smiling softly at the young girl, Anko reach over and get the book. She toss it out the window as she has no need of it. She just never got around to burn it before coming. "It's not. My mother is like you, a muggleborn. From what I remember as I somehow remember my infanthood, don't ask. My mother was a brilliant and powerful woman who could apparently take on the best and survive victorious. However, books and people are bias. Remember the phrase, 'History is written by the victor', everything is bias and should never be taken at face value." Hermione nods slowly as she calms down. "An old friend once told me, 'Look underneath the underneath' and the man was an elite soldier, close to be the most experienced man in his unit. He was strong and knew what he was talking about with that saying, it having saved him and his students hundreds of times."

They begin to talk about how stupid wizards seem to be until the blond-haired child from the robe store opens the door with his two lackeys. "I hear that Iris Potter is in hear, that must be you," The blond smugly says to Anko.

"Sure. What do you want wimp?" Anko asks as she examines the three. Already, she can tell that she will not enjoy the company of any of them. "Say your piece and leave."

"Be careful on how you talk to me Potter! Disrespecting your betters is a quick way to end up like your parents! I can teach you that and more, like not associating with mudbloods!" The boy sneers. Hermione looks upset at being called a mudblood, which Anko can infer that it means dirty blood. A terrible insult to the clans in the village of leaves. It must mean the same here and if she remembers right, it was an insult to every member of the victim's family here as well. An insult that can bring grounds for a death match back home for the ex-ninja.

The child sticks out his hand to take hers. Anko takes a long drag on her cigarette before grabbing the hand. The child looks gleeful up to the point where Anko jams the ember of her herb into the back of his hand. Screaming in agony, he yanks his hand back and flees the compartment, crying about how his father would hear about this or something along those lines, Anko didn't care to listen.

Closing the door behind him, Anko takes her seat and starts transferring things from her bag into her pockets which are surprisingly large. First is her drugs as they are in easy reach. A flask of mead and her cigarettes, then her gun and clips she made. Hermione, who as just gaping at her for the time, squeaked when she saw the gun.

"Why do you have a gun in school?!" Hermione asks in horror.

Anko looks at her without emotion in her pupil-less eyes, unnerving the girl. "Why are you allowed to care a stick that can reap untold amount of destruction and chaos with a few words and flicks? I have it because I can and I need protection that my wand doesn't offer yet. Plus I have nowhere else to put it thanks to being homeless and all."

Hermione shuts up at that point, but still casts glances at Anko's pocket. "Don't worry, I never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. Even then I would just beat them to the dirt with my fists. I would never kill a child and there is so little satisfaction for beating someone with a pistol unless it is literal." Hermione seems to relax and giggles at the last comment. Up to the point where a loud voice echoes the train, saying that they will arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes, also to leave everything on the train.

Hermione begins to fret and leaves to grabs her stuff to get a robe. Anko just chuckles after the girl and pulls out a book to read as she already knows the Occlumency book by heart, this one is on grey healing charms that would help in torture. One of the darker legal books as it can be argued that they are good for field medicine as well.

The train eases to a stop and Anko joins the rush to get off the vehicle. A large man, the one who took her to her uncle's house, bellows out, "First years over here! First years!" Following the gaggle of children, she finds Hermione who is looking nervous. Patting her head, Anko joins her as they walk to some boats. Hopping in, Anko helps Hermione get in without shaking it too much and is then joined by two boys. One she doesn't recognize, but the other is the boy Neville.

"Find your toad?" Anko asks to Neville, who nods with a smile on his face. The boats lurch forward under them and begins to float down the canal they find themselves on. The first years are silent as they look around in wonder at the dark surroundings.

Going through a tunnel, they are let out onto a giant lake and at the very end stands a castle. From the lake, it looks magnificent, but when Anko lets her eyes take in the magic, she is nearly blinded from the power it radiates. Blink back the tears, she hears the first years chattering excitingly about the school. Hermione is reciting what she knows about it from under her breath in her own way of appreciating it. The awe apparent in every single persons' face.

They dock at the school and are given to a stern woman. Anko has to suppress the urge to a call out "Aunt Minnie" after remembering what Dumbledore did to her. She is no longer her aunt unless there is a spell to reverse having the memory erased, but the only thing she can think of is Occlumency and that is a preventive measure, not a cure. 'It is probably best to forget her as my aunt,' Anko inwardly mused, slightly upset about this fact. Anko really liked her aunt.

The woman leads them to a large door and tells them to wait as well as smarten up, casting a glance at the Twins' brother. The leader of the pride goes through the door and it bangs shut behind her. Smiling sadly at seeing her old aunt, Anko lights another herb roll to calm her nerves at the upsetting memory. Hermione smacks her arm, but doesn't say anything to her as it doesn't hurt anyone other than a little addiction. Anko easily believes she has enough will power to break the addiction if she ever wants to give it up.

Ghosts suddenly pour out of the walls, seemingly ignoring them. Anko almost gives into the want to attack the undead creatures, but holds it in after remembering that they can't hurt them as they have no physical presence. They float away as they speak of someone named Peeves that is a bother to everyone. The ghost sounds like an immature asshole to Anko. It is one thing to say, take all the underwear from an elite fighting force and spread it around the village, another to disrupt a major event by tainting all the food the people worked hard to make.

McGonagall comes back in and tells us to follow her in. Inside the room, Anko sees hundreds of students sitting around four tables, all looking at the new first years. There is a stool with a rag sitting on top that looks a little like a pointed hat. A tear suddenly opens up and it begins to sing.

The longer it sang about unity, the deeper Anko puffs on her cigarette to keep from burning the hat with the one offensive spell she has in her arsenal. It may have been made to burn plants, but that cloth looks flammable enough. The song soon ends and the students give applause to the piece of cloth.

The cat-woman begins to call out names beginning with A. The one called goes up and sits on a stool in front of everyone and gets the large hat put on their head. The hat will then cry out which house they will be in.

"Iris Potter!" McGonagall cries out. Striding up to the stool, Anko hear chatter about herself. "That's the girl-who-lived?!", What is with her eyes and hair?!", "Think she dyes it that color?", "Why is she smoking? Isn't she eleven," "she doesn't look it does she?" She does her best to ignore the words the kids speak around her.

Taking the hat, she's just about to put it on when McGonagall takes her herb roll out of her mouth. Pausing, Anko glances up at her before saying, "Professor, I have rage and sadistic tendencies. Do not take what calms me down away." As she finishes, her hand blurs out and snatches the roll from the teacher's hand before putting it back in her mouth. "That would be bad for all the students that are bound to bother me." With that said, she slips the hat on.

In a flash, she sees the first twenty years of her life fly by, only to cut off when it gets to the point where she acquired Iris's body. The hat suddenly starts screaming, "Murder and blood everywhere!" It flings itself off her head. "Hide me! Hide me woman!" It cries as it tries to get under McGonagall's robe. Anko reaches down and picks it up by the tip with a twisted smirk on her lips.

Grinning at the cowering piece of cloth in her hand, she asks, "Where should I be?"

It gives a feminine cry as it struggles in Anko's grip. McGonagall looks too shocked to do anything to aid the hat. "Gryffindor! For the love of Helga, Gryffindor! Just release me you psycho!" Cackling at the insult, Anko tosses it to McGonagall before getting up. Her mood infinitely better after the entertainment, she strolls over to the Gryffs and sits down next to the twins.

Everyone is staring at her with fear and a bit of curiosity. After the hat calms down, the sorting continues until everyone is in their respective houses. The headmaster gives a few hesitant words which are random and nonsensical with a grandfatherly grin.

The twins don't mention the sorting to Anko as they have enough sense not to want to know what would scare an ancient hat that bad. In reality, it was just an innocent artifact that has never really witnessed anything other than a few deaths through the eyes of the children. The worst being Tom Riddle and that was only because of his perverse pleasure in tormenting and killing animals. It didn't have the experience to handle the vicious life that Anko had and freaked out in panic. It unlocked a failsafe that Godric weaved in that erased the memory of her life from its mind up to only knowing that it was very bad and bloody.

The students soon get over the scene and all crowd around Anko. "Do you have the scar Iris?", "Do you remember what You-Know-who looked like?!" "What was it like to be hit with the killing curse?" Anko gave each a glare as they ask the private questions to her, regarding the deaths of her mom and dad. 'Have these children never heard of the word tact?' she asks herself.

Hermione settles herself next to Anko and they spoke about books and their expectations for the first year after everyone got the hint that she didn't want to talk about that night. All except for the Weasley that she almost killed. The boy didn't know when to shut up. You'd think after being almost stabbed, he would avoid Anko, but no, he is still trying to buddy up to her.

"Well, I really want to learn all I can from the teachers! They are all masters in their field so they are bound to be great teachers!" Hermione tells Anko with a joyous lift in her voice.

"Don't expect too much Hermione. They have to teach at the lowest intelligence level so everyone understands." Anko tosses a glance at the stupid red-head that is eating like the gaki with his ramen before the hokage beat him for disgusting her. "It'll be a few years until it shows sadly. But I hear the library is huge and has a ton of books to read, so we can try and get a better understanding of how magic works before then." The girl looks disappointed at the first part of her speech, but perks up at the library part.

As they chat, Anko can't help but be a little saddened by the lack of Japanese food on the table, even if it is understandable due to her living in England. Anko really misses well prepared Dangos. She knows how to make them, but the English just doesn't have the special talent at it like the bartender of the ninja bar she frequented back in the village.

The food suddenly disappears and Dumbledore stands up from his golden throne. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. A list of banned items are posted on mister Filch's door. The forbidden forest is still forbidden, so all students are not to be going into them!" The old man looks over to the twins with a twinkle in his eyes. "Lastly, the third floor is off-limits for all those who do not wish for a painful death. That is all!"

Anko hisses under her breath, thinking of how the man couldn't be more obvious about the danger, even the snake bastard strived a bit more to hide secret dangers better than that! "Yeah, say that when you have a house of students there for being full of bravery and stubbornness." She sees the people around her recoil. Glancing around, she sees they are all staring at her. "What?!"

"You're a parselmouth?!" The youngest Weasley cries out loudly. This quiets down everyone around me and they turn to look. The young one's voice doesn't carry too far over the din of the hundreds of students, so only the table really heard him.

Staring at the boy like he is a moron, she asks, "The hell is a parselmouth?"

Fred or George leans over and mutters in her ear, "Ability to talk with snakes. It was dubbed evil as You-Know-Who was famous for his like of snakes and use of them to kill people in their sleep."

"Fucking stupid ass wizards and their dumb fears." Anko hops out of the bench and follows the gaggle of Gryffs that didn't hear her speak in the snake language by accident.

Hermione catches up soon as they are going up the stairs to where ever the common room is and seems to be brimming with questions, so Anko holds up her hand with three fingers up. "Three questions before I head to bed." She has to grin at the look of delight and disappointment on the young girl's face.

"What's it like to be a parselmouth? Can you understand snakes hissing or does it translate? Can parselmouth be taught?" laughing at the breathless girl after she finishes, which causes the girl to blush a bit. She tries to answer the questions.

"Um… I didn't even know I was one. I thought I was speaking English and I don't know as there aren't any snakes on the streets of London that I want to bother. It probably can't be taught as I don't even know how I learned it." She finishes answering the questions as they enter the common room. It all in red color scheme, but it has a slight homey feel to it.

The girls are directed up the stairs and into a dorm room. Anko finds her stuff in front of a bed with her satchel on said bed. Tossing it in the trunk, she disrobes into her knickers and a large shirt, before tossing everything else into the box and locking it. Going to bed, she almost moans in pleasure at the comfortable mattress. It's the most comfortable thing she's ever slept on. 'Beside Kurenai, but that was a person,' Anko thinks to herself with a slightly perverted grin into her pillow. 'God I miss everyone. Why did I have to go and die?' sighing to herself, Anko does lighten up a bit when she thinks, 'At least I had a family here that were nice! Even if the second set were assholes.' On that happy note, Anko snuggled down into the soft bed, ready to go to sleep, ending her first day in the castle of Hogwarts.

* * *

**I have been informed of a mistake I've been making! I have done all this in the present tense when I should have been doing the past tense. I am sorry about that but I feel I would break the story if I tried to change everything, so for the next 30k words, it will be present, but will make a shift into past hopefully. I really hate writing in that style, but if it is correct, then I don't care! My first persons will stay present as I like the way I write them**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can not thank you all enough for all the reviews and favorites! They are so awesome! I just made this in my spare time to killing my writing bug, I had no idea it would be so well received! I would also like to thank the people who gave me honest critics to help me better this story to all I can make it.**

* * *

The next day, Anko went down to get some breakfast. There she received her schedule before anyone comes down as it was early in the morning, the sun is barely peeking over the horizon. Seeing as her first class is double charms in three hours, Anko went back to her room and grabbed her satchel, The ex-ninja placed it on the bed then she took out some of her training gear and slipped it on.

Braving the Scottish cold, Anko ran around the giant lake a few laps to warm up. Once the girl is warmed up enough for her taste, she began doing speed drills on the other side, away from prying eyes as well her hand to hand training and muscle exercises. The purple-haired girl really didn't want to lax on her training even if she is at some new school. The satchel strapped to her hip held a weight set that helps her lifting strength. Under her clothing, she wore weights she rigged up to be similar to Gai, but not enough to stunt her growth. Being as tall as a thirteen year old for the rest of her life was not on Anko's agenda. It is two hours until she finished the intense work out to condition her weak body. Once Anko is finished, she went back up to the dorm to clean up and put on her school robes.

She went back to breakfast to grab a little more food to replace the energy she used, but as she sat down, everyone around her moved away. Sighing at the stupidity the students showed, she snatched some toast and munched on it before leaving the room full of whispering children. Anko didn't know of the rumors of her being a dark witch already circulating around the school thanks to her ability to speak with snakes. After searching around a bit, she found some Hufflepuff first years standing outside a door that looked to be in the right place for the charm classroom. Approaching them, Anko called over, "Is this first year charms?" One of the Hufflepuffs, who seemed to be a third year, turned and answered an affirmative. The guy looked rather nice, on the eyes and in his mannerisms. He had an air of protectiveness that Kakashi had with his pupils.

She waited with them quietly, reading a potion book on where to find ingredients to pass the time. It looked like the mandatory book that she had to get for potions, but instead of a thousand of the most common, it is a hundred thousands of the common to most rare and dangerous ones. Such as the Boomtick, being a small insect that can burrow into your skin and lay explosive eggs to take limbs off. Its blood and eggs if neutralized is perfect for making fire resist potions or explosives themselves. 'Why do these creatures exist?' Anko wondered to herself as she turned the page away from the incredible dangerous insects.

She was already a good way through the book due to her beforehand reading by the time class began and even finished it in class after she demonstrated the spell for the first lesson, a simple charm about making the color of something darken a bit. Just a little cantrip to help the beginners get a bit more control over the basics of spell casting. It's like the bunshin and substituting technique, a simple jutsu that introduced the students to different branches of jutsu.

The class finished without fanfare. Everyone's tired from most of their first time ever using magic intentionally, so they all walk/staggered out of the room at a sedated pace. Seeing as she has the rest of the day free, Anko went back out and trained until dinner on using her magic, where she grabbed up a sandwich before retiring to the dorm. After cleaning up and discarding her dirty clothing in the hamper next to her bed like they are told to do, she sat on her bed in a comfortable position and began to mediate. Her rationality is that she might as well get a head start on the Occulemency training. She already has drawn up a beginning idea on what she wanted, now she just had to put it in place.

Inside Anko's mind, she began to craft a filing system for everything, rooms dedicated to subjects and in the end, she had dozens of rooms with different subjects in them, but is too tired to even begin to craft some defenses around her mind. Her internal magic had to be used to manipulate her mind to the point of changing her thought process. Unknown to the exhausted girl, it is thanks to her years of training and discipline as a soldier that made what should have taken a year or more for a fully trained adult, only take a few hours. Before she left her mind she wills an automatic sorter on incoming information into the rooms, so she didn't have to meditate every night after she finished the defenses. As a last-minute thing, she made a copy of all her memories and planted them down in an underground hidden network that immediately made duplicates of her memories. It then placed them in their room, but is not effected by any changes above unless she wants it to in her right mind. This is to keep herself from having her mind altered in any way by memory charms.

However, this proves too intensive on her and she passed out from magical exhaustion. When Anko awakened, she found it is seven in the morning. "Shit, I slept in!" Anko cried to herself. She usually gets up at five in the morning every day. Sure class starts at eight, but that is no excuse for laziness in her eyes. She hopped out of bed and showered in the connecting room before slipping on her clothing for the classes.

Using her schedule, she found that she has potions in the dungeon for the morning lessons. It was simple to find the dungeon as it was a straight shot down with the grand hall. Anko discovered a classroom where some first year Slytherins and Gryffs are glaring at each other outside it. Seeing that she made it in time, she pulled out the potions book and refreshes her memory, but finds she can almost verbatim recall it. It doesn't mean she do them as even a novice with a god's knowledge is not too powerful. After that gaki learned the perks of the shadow clone, he may have had all the knowledge he could find, but it took him five years of training to even tap into the surface. Practice makes perfect after all, but the knowledge to how it works is there.

The next book was the ingredients master book. The class is in an hour and ignoring the immature first years all insulting each other, she read the book quickly, filling in any blanks that wasn't filed away yesterday. She will never forget anything now, but that said nothing about her life before. If she remembers it, it went into the files, but if it just wasn't in her head, it was gone.

Anko finished the book right as the professor, who she learned is named Snape. Sir Greasy that did a shit job telling her where things were, was now her professor. The joys of the world she was in. They entered the room after the man unlocked it in a steady and hurried stream. Anko sat in the back corner, away from everyone as she pulled out the rest of her books to look ready.

Snape strutted to the front of the class, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Anko is disappointed about the end as that was a great speech and traps the listener's attention, but the insult at the end broke the ensnarement unfortunately. The childish insult destroyed the professionalism he had going for him.

The man goes through the roll call before he got to Anko's name. "Iris Potter… Our new celebrity. What is the potion that makes use of a boomslag skin!"

Anko's eyes showed her surprise at the question and she fumbled over her words as she searches her files for the ingredient. "Shit! Um… I know it has a countering property to acidic ingredients, but I didn't see that in the potion book… I don't know."

"Thirty points for language Potter! I guess fame isn't everything. Where would I find a horn that has fallen off a grey unicorn?!"

Anko sneered at the man as this is a humiliation tactic she was well aware of. Hell she used it on her own pupils, it is the main reason they were so good was due to the danger and humilation she subjected them to making them want to get the hell away from her. she growled at the man, "The plains of a tundra, mostly in Siberia during their hibernation periods."

The man sneers and looks around at all the students. They all seem nervous and fidgety as his gaze sweeps over them. "That's another twenty points for your cheek Potter. Just like your father. Why aren't you writing this down!"

The man flicked his wand at the board and instructions appeared from under a simple disillusion charm. "You have until the end of class to brew this potion. It should only take an hour, so if you don't have it to me when the time is up, you fail!"

The instructions were simple, but the potion mostly had to simmer for a bit which is why it will take an hour to complete. Seeing as no one wanted to be her partner and being the odd one out, she grabbed her own things and set her cauldron on the burner. Using her skills with a blade, she accurately sliced up and ground the ingredients to the exact proportions as the cauldron heated up the distilled water.

Stirring in the ingredients, she focused on the bubbling liquid as she stirred with her entire concentration. On a break to let it simmer, she lit a herb roll to help herself focus on it better, the smell of the smoke feels her nostils, keeping her mind focused on the visual and not the olfactory. Her past use of lethal poisons helped her immensely to see the minute changes in color and timing as when to add things. Along with the perfect recall of the recipe that is projected before her eyes by her mind, so she can glance at it once in a while to make sure. Memory is a recall system, so having the recipe in front of her eyes helped her not have to think about it.

Anko heard something talking to her, it sounded like Snape, but she is too focused on the liquid. Just like how she always was back in the village to answer. You never let the boiling poison out of your sight unless you wanted it to go bad after all the work you put into it. Taking it off the burner, she stirred in the animal quills as instructed and it settled into the perfect shade of color. There is enough for ten vials Anko noted, so she took out that many and bottled it all. No point in wasting the ingredients.

She finally tuned into the world around her to hear Snape, "Twenty points for ignoring me Potter! Doing drugs in my class, another twenty!" Anko immediately gets pissed when she heard this. There is no telling how much points the man has taken off by now.

She shoots up and stood in front of Snape. The man may have been a head and a half taller, but the look of rage on Anko's face evened out the playing field. "Shut the fuck up greasy before I put a bullet in your goddamn eye! You are lucky I spared your life when you broke into my home, don't make me regret it!" Anko shouted at the man. "I was working on the potion you told me to do! I was focusing, not bothering anyone, what is your problem?!"

"My problem Potter, is arrogant brats like you!" The man sneers at Anko.

Holding her hands tightly together, she took two steps back to her desk and handed Snape the vials of the cure she brewed up, keeping in the urge to beat the man standing in front of her to death. "Here are the cures. If they are acceptable, I'm sure the medical wing could use some," Anko growled as she handed them to Snape.

The man dropped them the moment they are in his hands. "Potter! Twenty more points and detention for making a mess! You'll be cleaning these floors tonight after dinner!" Her eyes dead, Anko turned and grabbed her stuff.

As she shouldered her satchel, Anko hears, "And another detention for smoking in my class." Trembling with rage, she stiffly walked out of the room even though there was thirty minutes left in class. "Another for leaving in the middle of class," Snape calls. Losing control of her temper for a split second, she punched the stone wall of the door frame.

She barely reined in her power, so only a little dust fell. Taking a deep breath, she removed her bleeding fist from the dented wall. "Sir. Please stop. I am very close to losing control of my actions. I really do not want to harm someone only two days into school." Anko stated in a tired and restrained growl. On these words, she quickly walked out of the room to get away from the man who had a death wish she was willing to grant.

Anko goes to the library to relax and unwind. This is where she read up on the next year of potions, but only gets through the second year book before dinner is called. Anko could easily see herself become a potions mistress thanks to the background in poisons and explosives as well as the help of Occlumency with all the ingredient reactions, but Snape. That man infuriated her almost as much as Gai did when he got it in his head that enjoying the vices of drugs would be the cause of her death. At least the man knew when to stop before Anko got too angry and could always make her laugh later on. No one can truly hate the man, but Snape is a different story. There are no redeeming qualities that Anko could find.

Anko entered the hall and sees Gryffindor down in the negatives by over a hundred points, an astronomical number to lose on the very first day of school. The ex-ninja went to her spot to eat dinner, but as she was cutting her food, a spell from her table slammed into her side. It threw her off the table and felt like Tsuande punched her in the lung. Coughing, she rolled to her feet, but another shot got her in the back from another part of the table. This time coming from a group of fifth years, but no one knew who cast the spell. That one bruised a rib though. Looking back, all she saw is angered looks all down the table as well as slightly frightened looks from the younger kids. The only ones that looked concerned are the twins and Hermione. They were trying to get up, but it all seemed too slow.

Anko heard McGonagall shouting at the students to stop, but a last spell shot out from the masses, all of which are standing in their seats, the younger years running away in a panic from the stray spell fire. Anko is in too much pain and surprise to dodge and it caught her in the face. This one doesn't feel like blunt force as it tore into her face. Anko caught herself as she fell down and immediately staggered back up to her feet. Something wet seemed to pour out of her head, over her eye and into her mouth. Looking around, she saw most of Gryffindor are frozen with gaping mouths and green faced students from the other houses. The feeling in her face reminded her of when she would get wounded in combat. Blood brought back so many memories of those times when things were so much simpler.

McGonagall was running towards her, calling something out, but Anko couldn't make it out over the sound of blood pumping in her ears. With a few staggered steps, she got back to the table and grabbed a clean plate.

Bringing it up to her head, she saw that there is a large gash in her skull that goes all the way to bone, revealing her cheek bone and jawline all the way to her white temple for everyone to see. The ghastly wound had coated the right side of her face with blood. Sighing, she took her wand out and pressed it to the cut, "Sano Vulnus," she intoned. The spell is a field dressing that was banned for causing a large amount of pain as it literally burns the wound shut from under the skin, but the burns don't leave any scars, just the wound. The book recommends getting medical attention right away as it sometimes can send the victim into shock, but Anko is confident she could deal with a little wound like this.

The wound stitched itself back together with magic and fire, but leaves a large scar across her face, steaming from the unseen fire. It started at the jaw, up the face and stopped short of her hairline. The bandana around her head also seemed to have come off. Spitting out the blood that got in her mouth as she spoke the spell, she turned on her heels and left the hall, holding in her screams of agony as the fire started to fade from her head.

She stopped at the medical wing and asked the nurse, whose back is turned to her, "Is there any potions that can deal with nasty scars?"

"Yes, but it takes multiple applications over a long period of time depending on how bad it is. If it is from dark magic, it just lightens it. Why?" She turned and her eyes immediately latch on the blood covered face of Anko and the fresh scar marring her looks. "Merlin!" she cried shrilly.

The nurse pushed Anko to a bed before bustling back and forth, grabbing potions and creams. She forced Anko to take a blood-replenishing potion and pain relief potion first. Anko did so, but gagged at the bad taste. "I've eaten from trash cans for a few years and that tastes better than this!" Anko whined as she took the potions like shots of hard liquor.

"Hold still!" The nurse commanded as she took a damp cloth and cleaned Anko's face up. "Damn kids and trying to heal themselves," Anko heard the nurse mumble under her breath as she examined the scar. The younger girl listens to all the commanded the elderly woman gave and the Nurse moved onto putting a cream across the scar that feels great against her skin, cooling the heat that still lingered under the scar. The nurse finished quickly and afterward, thrust a tin of the cream into Anko's hands. "Apply this twice a day for the next three months or until the scar is gone. If it does not go away, come back and I will see what I can do."

Anko grinned, but a thought crossed her mind. "Can these work on old scars too?" The nurse nodded. "Um… I have some on my back that I can't reach… is there something I can do? A spell that can apply it?"

"How bad are the scars? If they are little ones, it is fine just to leaves them as they will fade with age or have someone you trust do them. If not, ask a house-elf to assist you." Anko grinned once more at the nurse who smiled back. "You're free to go, but who did this to you so I can punish them."

"The Gryff house. I think it was retaliation for losing two hundred points today in potions. It was three different people, so I don't even know where to begin. Anyways, bye nursey~!" Anko sung out as she hopped off the bed and left the room. Ready to go to her last class for the day.

Knowing that Astronomy is next, Anko pulled out her books on them and read them outside the entrance to the tower. Most of the books are charts or the history on the stars along with the stories and why. Already knowing the night sky, Anko just checked the new names and filed them away into her star room under wizard stars. 'At least the night sky is a constant' Anko grinned to herself, but ceased once her scar started to ache.

The rest of the books are on how they are important to rituals, but expresses that rituals are complete illegal and those that do them will go to prison for a long time. They repeated this many time through the five books Anko read through. By the time midnight rolled around, she was already done with the entire course's information. It only took five hours to Anko's disappointment.

The first two years are filling out the names of the stars and constellations and why they are named. Next two are the clusters in the sky and last three are the details for rituals like planet alignment and which star is best for which kind of ritual. In the end, her astrology file room turned into a night sky with names of the stars and planets with their name and their ninja name. Focusing on the name brings up the info if in the mind, if not then it is already there to access. 'This is going to be a boring course,' Anko observed to herself. 'I could always skip it.'

Anko rubbed her scar, the wound still hurts like a bitch now that the adrenaline is gone, but the pain relief potion ran out two hours ago, so there is nothing she could do for it. Her clothing also stank of blood, but that is an old and familiar scent that didn't bother her at all. What did bother her is her ribs as they hurt from the hit and are bound to have a bruise the size of an arm on them.

The professor came up the corridor juggling her keys with a frown on her face. As she gets to the door, she froze while looking at Anko. The teen looked up from her book and saw the expression. The teacher's eyes latched onto the new scar and bloody clothing with an even deeper frown. "Are you alright Ms. Potter?" She asked in a gentle voice as she crouched next to Anko.

Grinning at her, Anko answered, "I'm fine. Not the first time I've had my bones show." This didn't seem to calm the woman, but Anko waved it off as something that didn't matter really matter. "I would like to know the jackasses that did this to me though, I guess I could ask Aun- McGonagall," Anko muttered to herself as she slips the seventh year book back into her bag.

While the professor didn't catch what Anko muttered, she did catch the title of the book. "Isn't that kind of high level for a student that has yet to have the class?"

Anko absently answers, "Perfect memory. I know all the names and what their history are along with the charts in the books, Plus I love looking at the night sky so I already know where most of the things are. Regret reading ahead immensely as this class will put me to sleep due to knowing the material."

"Alright missy. How about I give you an advance seventh year test then! It is a pretest for the NEWTs I give all my seventh years on the second class to see how much I have to review. If you pass with an O, you don't have to come to class anymore," the professor smirked with a conspiring look in her eyes as well as empathy. "Had the same problem too. Perfect memory really does suck for this course, but the night sky is just beautiful isn't it?" Anko agreed with her trademark grin as she stood up from the ground with a loud crack and walked into the tower with the dark-skinned woman.

She made a stop at a side room and came out with the pretest. It is about twenty pages with short answer questions. "Man, your NEWTs really have to work the first day back," Anko observes as she pulls out a quill pen. The teacher just chuckles as she goes upstairs to the observatory.

Anko follows and begins the test on the floor of the tower, but as she thought, it was extremely easy. Calling up the charts in front of her vision, she filled out all the questions quickly and with no problems other than when she had to add more details, making her have to focus more on the star to call up the ritual details. By the time the class assembled in the tower, Anko is finished. This means it only took her twenty minutes.

Handing the paper to her teacher, Anko waited as she checked it over. The professor hummed as she looked the test over until she nodded. "You're free to join the class at any time and if you want a NEWT in this, just ask and I can put you in with the seventh years. Other than that, have fun and be careful," The teacher told her with a grin. The cheerful woman went over to the front to start the lesson as Anko slipped out, being up at midnight was not her idea of fun if she's not drinking with friends.

Anko found her way back to the dorms and rubbed on the cream across her pink scar before going to sleep, and fell into a mediation to build up a little defense. The first thing she did is will the physics of the universe to be in effect there as well as letting no magic exist other than her own.

Next thing she did is increase the weight of the gravity to ten times the amount on earth, then add some ninja guards to hide in the shadows of every room. Each room being reinforced with seals to stop anything short of a suicide SSS-rank jutsu. It was simple, efficient and only took a little imagination unlike what the book said. It wants you to make the most complex mindscape you can think of because the invader can bypass mass in the mind and blow things up with magic. Take those away, add some elite guard and everything should be fine for anything up to a master reader and by that point, Anko was confident that she could beat the shit out of the invader before they found anything.

The next day was too boring to even mention to Anko. She read through Herbology in the back of class as the teacher introduced the course after she found out that it is all going to be theory based with little hands on knowledge. Sure there were two spells in the whole textbook, but Anko thought that they would be using the techniques of care and extraction they went over in the books for the empty parts. The process of extracting the poison from an Egyptian rat-eating plant sounded fascinating.

Defense was next and she immediately dismissed it as she couldn't even begin to understand the teacher and every time he turned his back to her, she gained a massive migraine and someone tried to invade her mind. She knew that it was some shade of Voldemort after watching the little monster, but he always got ejected out due to his weakened state not being able to handle the weight of existing there for more than a second. Anko didn't do anything immediately as it is rather amusing to watch the many failed attempts the shade made on her mind. Anko made the comparison in her mind, 'It's like an ant that really wants to fight a cat.'

The headache came from her scar, so there must be some reason for it, but Anko had no reason other than it may have had some bit of his magic trapped in it trying to get out. The effects of the killing curse is not well examined if the library is anything to go by. 'The dark bastard must have stuck some of his magic into my head and it wants back to its owner,' Anko mused as she tried to pay attention to the stuttering man in front of her.

The other thing that annoyed her to no end is the overpowering stench of garlic as Quirrel is scared that a vampire will just walk into the castle and take him out while he is teaching. Either way, the stutter is entirely fake, but he focused too much of his effort to keep it up, so the words are distorted unlike people who had a natural stutter. Anko citef the Hyuuga girl as she could understand her fine, if still got a little annoyed at how long it took to get a thought across.

'I'll need to take care of that if Dumbles doesn't before school ends. I just want to relax for once!' Anko internally whined to herself. 'Maybe the twins can help me do prank someone? Maybe I can prank old Voldemort to death for bugging me after he already killed himself? That would save the trouble of disposing of a body if I kill the man myself.'

The class for the next day is transfiguration. Excited to get to the class, she skipped breakfast after her daily morning exercises and entered the class, picking her seat in the middle of the room. She regretted skipping the food as she ends up falling asleep due to the lack of energy until a loud meow from a cat woke her up. Looking up with blurry eyes, Anko saw a cat sitting on the professor's desk. It is a fluffy stripped feline.

Smiling at the animal, she got up and began to pet it, cooing while she stroked it, "You're such a pretty animal. Are you Aunt Minnie's? I think mum mentioned something about aunty and cats when she smacked Padfoot on the nose… Um… something related to Padfoot saying he was just acting like. His… animagus form. Hey professor!" Anko greeted McGonagall enthusiastically once she realized who the cat is. "Oh, this must be the prank dad always laughed about! Awesome!" Anko laughed as she got up and went back to her seat.

Anko couldn't keep down a blush of embarrassment as she turned her back to the teacher. 'I can't believe I was petting Aunt Minnie! Fucking stupid Anko!' She sat in her seat and quickly entered her mind. She put the conversation about aunty being an Animagus in the Animagus room and not part of McGonagall's file. 'I really need to stop thinking of her as my aunt!' Anko screamed to herself inside her mind. Making a copy, she fixed the problem with animagus quickly as well as did the same for her family and uncles. That should help her avoid lapses in information next time.

When she opened her eyes, only a minute has passed, but students have started to stream in from the hall. The bell rang for the beginning of class right as Ron, the youngest Weasley, stumbled in with the black kid from Gryffindor, Dean, Anko believed is his name. "Man, good thing McGonagall isn't here!" Ron says in relief.

Off the desk jumped McGonagall, shifting into her human form. This startled everyone, but Anko due to already figuring it out and embarrassing herself. McGonagall confronts Ronald, "Maybe I should turn you into a pocket watch so at least one of you knows when to show up on time!" she scolded them. They fled to their seat, away from the old woman when they are dismissed. The elder passed Anko a strange look, but dropped whatever she was thinking.

Snickering at the fools, Anko pulled out the year's book and reviewed it needlessly. McGonagall gave an introduction to her course with everyone paying attention to her every word. She gave a demonstration by turning her desk into a pig, then back to show the children the miracles of what she taught. The students understandably enthralled by the show of advance magic.

McGonagall spelled a match to everyone's desk telling the spell they will be using today. The match to pin transfiguration. The basic of basic spells to build up from. The match held more material then needed to make the pin as well as wood which is one of the most conductive materials for magic, due to it once being alive. McGonagall demonstrated the spell while going over the basics. Everyone started to wave their wands around like fools on the go, crying out the invocation to no effect.

Anko wandlessly changed the match when no one is looking into a pin. Bored, she pulled out her wand to hide her ability to wave magic around with her fingers and began to extend, shrink, thicken and hollow the pin, then changing it into little mini figures. They are all small, but delicate in design. There was not too much mass to work with to make large figures that wouldn't collapse on themselves.

McGonagall startled her out of her absent casting. "Fifteen points Ms. Potter! Where did you learn that spell?"

"Spell?" Anko questioned. "I didn't use a spell, I just changed it to whatever." Anko was confused because the second year book only has three spells in it, so they must do stuff by just changing it free style. She was only at the second book because even if she can remember everything, it was still a thousand page textbook that is very dry, even if it spoke of mystical powers. Breaks are needed and her focus had been on potions mostly. She had gotten to third year in those books, mostly due to them being recipes and explanations on why things happen.

"Free style casting?! That's a fifth year skill! Fifty more points! Not even your father was that good this early on and he was a prodigy in this field! Did you practice before school with your wand?" Anko smiled a little at praise, but the ache on her face reminded her that the points no longer matter for the house that betrayed her on the first day for nothing more than points in a meaningless contest. She still hadn't gone to the detentions anyways that Snape gave her.

"No ma'am, it's just sort of easy I guess. I read the textbook though, so that helps. Just an image and focus, right?" Anko lied as she didn't want her advanced skill in magic known to the school yet as her method of magic just doesn't exist from what she can see. Internally enhancing magic isn't done apparently and people would bother her to teach them it. Plus she could not think of why a complete greenhorn would know advance magic like wandless before even coming to school. She didn't care if they found out, but she's not going to straight tell people it. Coming off as just a naive powerful child seems the better approach, but if they found out, then a feared witch would be a nice second.

McGonagall nodded her head and went back to prowling the room, helping the students that needed the help. Anko felt something coming at her head, so she moved it a bit to the side and a piece of parchment landed on her desk. Opening it, she saw a drawing of her kissing McGonagall's ass. Mad, she clenched the parchment into a ball within her fist and lit it on fire with a wandless fire charm. She kept the power down so it just turned the paper to ashes while only letting a few licks of flames out of her clenched fist.

Anko pulled out the second year book and began to read from where she left off, one hundred pages in with only nine hundred to go. Anko wanted to get her mind off the children around her before she became a criminal spree killer. Sure she'd spree killed before, but that was in enemy camps, so it doesn't matter as much. Anko had the feeling that they wouldn't let her off if she killed annoying school children.

The class ended with little fanfare like her first charm lesson did. "Everyone who didn't get the spell, I expect a foot on the working and history of the spell by next class where we will try again!" Anko tossed her book into her bag before walking out of the room and down to lunch. She scooped up two sandwiches from the Puff's table and left as the room was still filling up.

The next week passed fine, the children only barely getting on her nerves thanks to her study and drugs when suddenly, the day to learn how to ride a broom was upon them. The breakfast for the day is filled with people bragging about how skilled they are with a broom and will completely outmatch anyone here. Most of which Anko can tell is straight and absurd lies. Anko doubted that Malfoy outrode a muggle "Aerocar," or Ronald Weasley could fly faster than the wind itself.

Anko was however secretly excited to fly as she still only had a Chunin speed at the moment with her small legs. She missed her Jounin level speed and hoped that the broom can fill the void that was her disappointed speed lust.

The children lined up in the afternoon outside with what looked to be some really, REALLY shitty brooms next to them. "I wouldn't sweep my floors with these things," Anko commented aloud as she examined the falling apart twigs. Everything about it was coming apart, from the bristles to the pole itself. "Probably would make a bigger mess."

Madam Hooch came forward and commanded everyone to get next to a broom. The Gryffs take one side and the Slytherins take the other. "Okay, place your hand above the broom and say 'UP'." Anko followed the order and the broom slapped into her palm, quivering with energy. Anko couldn't help but grin at the broom matching her level of excitement. Looking around, she noticed that not everyone was having as easy a time.

Hermione's is rolling on the ground while a lot of students weren't even doing that. After a minute, everyone just picks up the broom if they couldn't get it. "Okay everyone, mount your brooms and we will take off on my signal!" The young children do as told and placed the broom between their legs. Anko does not envy the boys in this lesson. "Okay, lift up in three. T-" Neville suddenly started going up and began to panic. The teacher was calling for him to come back down, but it is obvious the boy was too scared out of his wit.

The youth held onto his broom for dear life as he floated up into the air. The broom stopped at ten meters, but it started jerking around like a rabid animal, bucking at the child to get off it. Neville was crying at this point, how he wanted off and for someone to help him.

Seeing no one going to help the poor boy, Anko dropped her broom and jogged under the boy, just in time for him to fall. Flooding her body with magic to make her limbs more durable. She caught Neville in a bridal carry, but his weight brought her down to her knees, her bones creaked under the heavy weight, but nothing more. "Heavy!" she groaned as she stopped moving.

She dropped the boy the five inches to the dirt once the momentum stopped and got back onto her feet with some crackling from her knees. Neville whimpered out a thank you through his tears and fled out of the court yard. Ignoring the looks she received, Anko got back to her broom and resumed doing what she was doing before Neville had his mishap. "Um… ten points to Gryffindor for saving a student... Now on one!" the teacher said, surprised a first year caught a guy dropping from that height.

The rest of the lesson went by without a hitch and Anko found that she was a natural in the air, doing flips and spins by the time the class was ending. She left the class with a big grin on her face that wasn't put out by any of the whispering around her. Anko sometimes missed when her mind wasn't part of Iris's, who made her more timid than her usual outgoing to the point of offensive manner, so whispering darkness behind her back did hurt a little. 'Though, I would know love of a mother if I didn't get them, so it's not all bad.' The young girl reasoned as she headed off to pillage some food before going to her next class.

* * *

**The lesson has sunk in! Oh my lord it has sunk in! No more third person present tense, HOLY SHIT! My mind is going numb from finding and fixing every little word or having to redo sentences to make them not sound fucking stupid!**

**Smiling Jester signing out after this new installment of... Anko Potter. I will be updating every thursday if I can bring myself to bare the torture of remaking the tenses. I honestly will post the rest of these in a timely manner, but if I miss a day or two, just know I was too weak willed to buckle down that day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-_- Time skip!**

Two months passed quickly as Anko didn't talk with anyone, but the twins and Hermione on occasions when the girl isn't in an authority worshipping mood. She sometimes went on pranking trips with the twins, but mostly studied and trained her magic and body which was doing better with the amount of food she has access to. While her stealing gave her a nice balanced diet, the sheer amount of protein she needed was not met by that kind of lifestyle. The scars as well were almost gone thankfully, just a thin white line. The ones on her back were also doing well with the help of a house elf spreading the cream on her back for her.

Anko mastered the second and third year theoretical skills early into the second month of school, but found the spells in the third year are so much harder as they were getting more advanced than, change this object into a similar shaped one of a different material for at least one minute. She just went off faith that she could brew up the beginner potions from her background in poison craft as well as her complete memorization of the instructions and recipes.

She was only on the first spells of each course in third year. She could cast them silently, but doing so without a wand was proving extremely difficult for her which Anko is eternally thankful for. She really didn't want to master the classes too quickly or she'll die of boredom. Anko was only not too upset with the astronomy class due to having to wake up in the middle of the night to take it.

Snape was slowly making his way up her shit list, just below the snake bastard himself by just how much of a complete and utter bastard he was. Some of her victims were more polite then that asshole that she had tortured within an inch of their lives! Anko had to reframe from beating the life out of him every class she attended and each class renewed her house's hatred for her due to losing hundreds of points every class. He ignored any student that sabotaged her work which made the bastards think it was an okay thing to do. Even if she is focused, having someone fall into you while another student tosses an ingredient into your cauldron is hard to stop. Worse yet, Snape was starting to blatantly, to the point of discomfort to the other students, insulting her and her father with each class. It was only thanks to Occlumency that she hadn't lashed out yet with lethal and obsessive force that she was known for in the elemental nations. Though Anko wished she had struck the man on many occasions.

Anko's grade in that class is by far, the worst ever recorded in the history of Hogwarts due to the fact she had not once turned in a potion that wasn't blown up or sabotaged in some way. Snape also refused to accept the "Trash," so she couldn't even turn it in right. If she tried, it would end up on the floor. Even those no name lackey that the Malfoy heir carted around were getting better grades than Anko was and that infuriated her to no end.

[line break]

During the night, Anko woke up from a memory of watching her family die which warped into her ninja days, showing everyone she ever cared about blaming her for abandoning them before committing suicide in front of her after saying their piece as she could only stand by and watch, horrified at everything they said and did.

She awakened with a start, Anko felt something wet on her face. Reaching up, she found tears flowing out of her eyes. She understood why this was as well because this was one of few times she cried in her new life. Halloween when she witnessed her mom and dad die. With the emotions from Iris, her grief at seeing the deaths came with it, effecting Anko more negatively than the death of her partner in the anbu. Helped that she didn't remember the guy's name though. She was positive she wouldn't have been near as effected if she didn't inherit the emotions with the memories. Anko had never felt much love in her life and with the feelings the Potters gave her, she grew more and more upset as the day of their death approached until like always, she wakes up crying on the day of their murder.

Anko ignored the sadness, recognizing it from the years before and knowing the emotions will fade in a week or two. Wiping her face, she got up and showered, then rubbed the scar cream on her face and the parts of her back she could reach, calling a house elf to do the rest. For the most part she had hidden the scars under a genjutsu spell she figured out to do wandlessly. It was more of the local fifth year notice-me-not spell to cover up her back. While not ashamed of the markings on her flesh, Anko knew it would be easier just to forget about them until they disappeared.

After her morning exercises and magic training which she still did religiously because her reserves while huge, did not met her standards. These standards are that she can cast combat-oriented spells constantly for five hours at least and that is only to begin with. Her standards are a bit high even in her eyes, but it gives Anko something to work towards. Anko decided to skip classes for the day, not wanting to deal with being scolded with unwieldy emotions. She worked extra-long, until lunch time on her body then she hided out in the bathroom to avoid the teachers and work on her occulmency. The house elves makes sure the bathrooms are forever clean and sanitary, so it was not too unpleasant to stay in.

A loud noise caused her to surface from her thoughts. It was a door slamming open and the sound of a girl crying quietly. Getting up and cracking her knees in the process, Anko opened the stall and found a bushy haired girl in the corner, weeping quietly. Immediately recognizing the girl, she skidded down next to her and drew the girl into a one-armed hug awkwardly. She never needed to comfort anyone before, nor did anyone really comfort her other than the professor once, so she just went with what she thought would help or work.

Hermione latched onto Anko like a life line. Anko didn't know what to do, so she stiffly started rubbing the twelve year old on the back while resting her cheek on the top of Hermione's head. Time passed as Anko coos to the young girl as she cried, still very upset about whatever happened to her. Anko had the feeling it was a dumbass gryffindor that didn't know when to shut up.

Hermione quieted down eventually, but didn't let go of Anko's shirt. Anko was already tired mental, physically and magically from her training. She found herself slowly falling asleep, her head resting on Hermione's. A spike of fear flushed through her system as an image of a dead Lily Potter flashed through her mind when her eyes closed. Any thoughts of sleep were wiped out of her mind as she remembered why she is in the bathroom to begin with.

Saying her first words in more than a day, she spoke to Hermione, "C'mon little one, let's get you to the dorm." Anko slowly raised with Hermione in tow, she was still clinging to her, but followed the older girl up. A foul stench suddenly engulfed the room. "Aw, what the hell! Did someone dump a stink bomb in the toilets again?!" Anko mumbled to herself as she focused on not smelling the stink.

Anko lead Hermione to the sink and had her wash her face as she went to open the door to get some fresh air into the room. As she reached for the door, it flew open and standing in front of her was a giant troll with a tree trunk raised up. "Oh shi-!" is all Anko got out before the thing's club slammed into her stomach and launched her across the bathroom. Blood spurted out of her mouth as she smashed through the stall walls to hit the tiled wall on the end.

Pain raked through her body as Anko settled down in the ruins of the wooden boards. Moaning from the pain, the witch rolled off the pile and landed in a heap on the floor. Looking up at the smashed in door, she could vaguely make out the troll going after Hermione. The young preteen was doing an adequate job dodging, but the club was getting closer to breaking the young book worm as she tired.

Anko reached painfully down to her side pocket, convinced that her arm is broken from the feel, Anko drew the robe up from under her until she can reach the object she kept in her pocket. Withdrawing it, she aimed it from the floor at the lumbering beast, her arm shaking from the agony and exertion of moving. She pulled the trigger and the weapon barked in her hand, sending spikes of pain as it bucked against the broken bones.

The first bullet went wide, but the sound flooded her body with energy as it signified that she gets to kill her enemies again. Anko stumbled to her feet, holding the scream on agony deep in her chest. The now steady weapon arm adjusted its aim and barked three more times. The rounds tore through the troll's club hand.

The foul creature roared as it dropped the club. Nine more rounds peppered the thing's body as Hermione retreated to the door. The ninja shoved the empty gun back into her pocket once more, she flooded her body with magic. Charging, she instinctively dropped into her snake fist stance and lunged at the troll with her good arm. The troll received a heavy hit to the eye from the teenager's fist as it smashed into its face.

Latching onto the bald head with another lunge, she allowed the momentum to swing her around and Anko settled on the troll's back. Without an ounce of hesitation, she let go of the head and plunged her fingers into its eye. Anko curled her fingers inside the dark creature's head, making sure she had a good grip before she latched onto the white orb. In one violent pull, Anko tore out the eye and tossed it down to the floor.

The troll roared once more in agony as it tried to shake Anko off. Seeing as she won't do any more good on the troll's back, Anko dropped to the ground, reinforcing her damaged muscles to keep her weight from giving out from under her. Once down, she spun in a complete circle for momentuem and gave a devastating kick to the back of its knee, forcing the rotting smelling giant to fall. This had the bonus of breaking her ankle bone due to the constitution of the troll and already sprained ankle from plowing through the stalls.

Hobbling over to the stall quickly, the ex-ninja ripped out a large piece of sharp wood and darted back at the recovering troll. Bringing the sharp makeshift spear up, Anko plunged it through the troll's mouth and into its head, but it didn't go down. Gore gushed down from the sealed hole.

The creature made a grab for the chunk of wood to get it out, but Anko tore it out before stabbing the troll again in the neck, nicking an artery if the bright blood sprayed her face was any clue. The troll kept moving however, trying to grab her while stopping the bleeding of its head with its other hand.

Sidestepping painfully around the troll's grab, she began to stab the troll again in the chest with the wooden chunk, then again, then again. Anko decides to throw finesse to the wind and began stabbing anything that still moved on the troll. "Why. Won't. You. DIE!" Anko screamed at the troll as she tore him apart with the wooden spike.

The purple-haired girl viciously stabbed the troll until it falls over, throwing everything behind the hit. That included her smallish amount of weight and all the magical enhancement, then seeing the still breathing creature, jumped on its back and focused her hits onto the dying creature's head and neck. Giving a final hit, she impaled the troll's head to the floor and it stopped struggling, gave a final twitch and fell still. "Fuck you, you piece of shit! Who's taking a club to the head now bitch?! Not me because I shoved a fucking spike through your head! RAHH!" she screamed at it in a mix of anger and pain which dissolved in a wordless roar as she ripped out the wooden spike. The teen raised the gore-stained spike and bashed the corpse across the back of the head, the weakened hunk of wood shattering finally. Splintered rained down onto the growing puddle of blood from under the troll.

Anko's body suddenly gave out and she tumbled off the troll's corpses, hitting the ground with groan. She heard Hermione call her name and felt someone roll her over. Above her is a scared Hermione, looking down with worry. Grinning up at her, Anko reached up and stroked the girl's cheek, hoping to comfort her in some small way. A red streak is left behind to the battered girl's amusement as she groaned out, holding in some of the pain she was experiencing, "It seems that trolls are made of some hard stuff huh? You okay?"

Hermione nods rapidly as she worriedly over Anko's body. "Don't w-worry about me Hermione, I've had worse." To prove she's okay, Anko struggled to her feet with the help of Hermione, she had to lean on the girl heavily thanks to her ankle though, buy she did get up on mostly her own power. Hermione was more of a wall to help stagger up. "Why do you think there's a troll in here anyways? Isn't this place supposed to be really safe?"

Hermione began mumbling to herself with theories that she came up with on the fly to explain this, but Anko tuned her out after a while in favor for listening to the fast approaching footsteps. A group of professors, led by McGonagall barged into the room through the shattered doorway. "Look Hermione! The professors got here after the troll has been fucked up! Great help they are!" Anko snarked as she dissolved into mumbles to herself darkly as the twelve year old helped keep her up right.

The professors froze when they saw the corpse of the troll, the esteem defense teacher who was supposed to teach how to fight such creatures, fainted at the sight of the dead troll. 'It's not even alive!' Anko cried in her mind. The rest of the professors flinched back when they saw the state Anko was in. Anko spoke up, "Congratulations senseis! You are here in time to help with… Nothing! You're fucking late," she ended with a sneer at the teaching staff. "Please help me to the nurse dear," Anko asks Hermione, who nods.

Snape barred the way for whatever unholy reason he had come up with. "You are going nowhere Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor for endangering a student with your foolish recklessness!" Seeing he won't move, Anko grinned darkly at the floor and shifted most of her weight on to Hermione. The girl easily supported the extra weight with only a little questioning look on her face. In a flash, Anko hoped up and delivered a crushing kick to Snape's jewels.

The man exhaled shrilly while he crumbled to the ground as Anko urged Hermione on to get her to the hospital wing. It took about a half hour as walking up and down stairs with broken limbs was and always will be a hard task to perform, especially after beating a troll to death. Anko was nearly dead on her feet as the two girls entered the nurse's office. Hermione hollered for the nurse to come help as she placed the closing in comatose teen on one of the beds.

The nurse came in and immediately saw Anko. She ran around the room with a speed of a fresh chunin, grabbing what she needed to assist the teen. When the blood potion was given to her to drink, Anko told the nurse, "Not my blood, troll didn't know what hit him. Urg," Anko moaned out at the end. "Talking hurts," the teen whined.

The nurse pushed more and more potions on her until she gave the last one, a bubbling mess of yellow liquid called skele-gro. Anko took a sip and spat it out on the floor immediately after it touched her tongue. It tasted like hell and freshly decomposed soil and corpses. "HOLY SHIT WOMAN! That tastes worse than when I had to eat the grime off a bar on a drunken bet!"

"It regrows bones, what do you expect, Pumpkin juice?!" Anko stared at the liquid with hate. Anko didn't even really like Pumpkin juice to begin with.

"How would alcohol effect this?" The nurse answered that it wouldn't have any effect with a confused look plastered on her face. Before anyone could stop her, Anko darted her hand into her satchel which stayed on her through the mess and pulled out a half full bottle of sake. She drained the entire thing in one go before downing the potion while the burn was still fresh. The nurse didn't look too happy about this as she handed her the sleeping potion. "The bag is ID locked with tra-aps. D-do-don't tr…" Anko tried to warn the people, so they didn't touch her stuff, but couldn't finish before she passed out from the potion.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Anko's bed as she started to fall asleep from the potion. The smaller girl pulled the purple-haired girl's bag off her body and placed it on the table. "You better get back to your dorm deary," the nurse said to the pre-teen.

Hermione shook her head and glanced at the nurse, "She got hurt because of me, can I stay until she wakes up?" The nurse sighed at the look in the girl's eyes and nodded before handing her a potion. The label said calming draught which Hermione knew helped calm down the nerves. The bushy haired girl drank the brew down in one gulp and pulled out a book to read until she fell to sleep.

Midway through the night, Hermione was awoken by whimpering. Looking over, she saw Anko shivering in the bed while clutching the sheets. Anko began to mumble in a broken voice, something in a foreign language that Hermione barely recognized as Japanese. Remembering how just physical contacted helped when she was upset earlier, Hermione gently grabbed Anko's hand and just held it. This seemed to help calm her as the girl settled down and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Anko awoken to the feeling of something warm in her hand. Looking down, she saw a small pale hand holding her own callused one. Following the arm up, she discovered a mess of hair sleeping on the side of her bed. Smiling a smile that is only reserved for when she was in private, Anko extracted her hand slowly, so she didn't wake the girl.

She picked up her bag and left without displacing anything more than dust and air. Anko felt extremely sore as she walked about the castle. 'Man, that troll did a number on me,' Anko observed to herself as a dull ache shot through her body with every step. After struggling to get across the castle to her room, she changed into her work out clothing as she filtered healing magic into her body. The pain soon faded as she walked back downstairs and outside to the lake. Once she made it to the water, the ache is just that, an ache. Anko magic reserves did take a hit by using up about half, but thankfully the bones were already mostly healed or she would not have enough to train.

Anko finished her work out and went to the edge of the forbidden forest. Climbing nimbly up one of the trees, she channeled magic through her limbs and began to hop across the branches. Ten in, she slipped due to her lack of traction and falls ten feet to the ground. The teen ended up busting her ass on the forest floor.

Huffing, Anko clammered back up the tree and tried the exercise again. 'This is going take a long time to get back into tree hopping,' Anko moaned in her head. After many spills and tumbles, Anko called it a day as the sun started to fall into the horizon. It would spell death if she continued with no light to guide her path.

Making her way back to the dorm, she cleaned up and changed back into her casual wear before going down to the great hall. The bell for dinner rings just as she got off the staircase. Heading inside, she grabbed a few sandwiches of chicken and beef before retiring to her room for studying.

The next three weeks pass uneventfully. The children annoy her with their constant whispering and insults. Apparently the leading theory is that she let the troll in so she could kill it for the fame. Anko cannot help but think that if she had the ability to lead in a troll to the school without magic, wouldn't that be more impressive than getting her ass kicked by said troll before she kills it?

The damage is done and the only ones that want to be near her are the twins, Hermione and Ron, but that was more him trying to cozy up to her in his tactful way to be popular. For some reason, even the professors believe that Anko the one who let the troll in, citing her absence for the day. Dumbledore even gave the patented, I'm-disappointed-with-you look. In an act of retaliation, Anko took to pranking everyone viciously and indiscriminately on her free time. The twins helped of course.

To avoid the annoying looks the population were giving her during the daylight hours and Ron's increasingly annoying ways of trying to befriend her, Anko practiced her tree hopping skills to the point where she didn't even ruffle the branches when she landed on them. The increasing danger as she goes higher and higher helps the skill greatly as even Anko wouldn't get away with falling twenty meters to the unyielding dirt.

Having mapped out most of the forest as she had taken to skipping class and lunch due to all the staring and the fact that she was very bored with her classes. Anko finally was making some progress in her third year books and was finally done with the wand portion of it, but even with that, she was still struggling with the spells using wandless magic.

Anko had begun stalking animals from the trees or on the ground to increase her skills with stealth in her new clumsier body. Under her scrutiny, Anko held the belief that she was slightly above a fresh genin in her stealth. What she didn't know was that her views on skills in the years had been distorted due to how slow she was as a child. What she thought was a mid-level genin is really a seasoned chunin skill. Thinking back, this only made Madam Pomfrey even more awesome.

After she got to the point of being able to land a tap a deer on its flank and disappearing before it could see her, she moved onto stalking the Centuars. Though she was unaware of most horse tells when they spot something, she knew a human's by heart and the horse people had yet to notice her in the trees in her time stalking them. The fact that the men only wore something to cover their vitals in cases of armor while females generally wore nothing at all, helped her see the tells so much easier.

Anko wasn't ashamed to admit that her stalking of the female centaurs was purely for seeing a naked female that was in great shape. After being around children and old magicians all day that had the modesty of nuns, seeing bare, healthy and full breasts helped her release the tension her hormones were building up. Plus, Anko could attest to how easy it was to spot perverts around the bath areas, so it was still great training to circle the areas without being spotted by the females. Anko witnessed the wraith of the females when the women spotted a male peeking and they beat the absolute shit out of him and thought it would be a great motivator not to be caught by the women.

Seeing how the forest relaxed her so much, Anko spent most of her days in them. She hunted for her own food and only went back to the school to shower, grab books from the library, settle down in one of her classes and to speak with her three friends. On occasions, she will help the twins pull off pranks on the students like before, but it was mostly as look out for they were experimenting with some volatile stuff and they didn't want to hurt anyone with it.

Anko found her passion soon though. Runes are very fascinating to the bilingual girl. Her background in the Anbu where she had to learn an entire code and symbol system in a month helped her along greatly. While she knew all the symbols and uses, the patterns keep her up studying as like seals, they are their own language within that language. The fact that there were only one universal spoken language in the nations also made her read up on how to speak all these new languages she was learning, the were just so different and diverse to the ex-ninja.

At the moment, she was studying the runes they taught within Hogwarts, those being ancient Egyptians along with the spoken version of the language to better her understanding of the words. Seeing how itwais raining like a typhoon outside, Anko was stuck inside all day.

Feeling the energy she usually burnt off in the trees building in her, she had to put the book into her bag and leave the library. After hours of walking around, she found herself in front of a locked door on the third floor. 'Wasn't something here that could kill me?' Anko wondered, trying to think back to the opening feast, but drew a blank as she unlocked the door with a second year spell.

Seeing the giant three headed dog didn't even cause her to flinch. Being around giant snakes and tigers all day really had desensitized her to large animals. Checking around the room, she saw a little blood on the floor near the dog's paw. This then drew her attention to the trap door under the paw.

Lifting the paw up, she opened the door and slipped down into the dark tunnel before it shut, waking the big dog. The dog didn't see anyone, so it just went back to sleep. Reinforcing her limbs, Anko prepared for the landing, but the soft ground startled her. Looking at the floor, she sfound the floor was actually withering around her feet as she sank inside it. Not being able to see too well, Anko casted a fire charm into the floor. The floor somehow let out a piercing shriek and dropped Anko to the ground, once more making her land on her ass.

Staring at the residing vines, she realized that she just lit devil snare on fire. "Ohhh, it was a trap!" Anko exclaimed slowly in realization. "Yay!" The girl cheered as she kicked herself to back her feet and continued on, happy that there would be some excitement today. The next thing she came to was a locked door and keys flying around the room.

Pulling out a lockpick kit she made, she easily picked the old lock, use to the modern stuff with some weird stuff hidden inside them. Opening the door, she entered a room with a large chess set and a door on the other side. Anko knew she can just bunny hop across the pillars and pieces in the room, if even breaking them, but knew that wouldn't be too fun.

The king bowed to her and beaconed her to get on. Anko did so and knowing wizarding chess, she began to play. It only took five rounds to beat the rather stupid opponent. While Anko didn't play chess, she did play Go with Skikaku when the man had to escape from the woman that held his balls in a vise.

That man was utterly terrified of his wife, so he made any excuse to leave, even betting against Anko on many things just to kill time. Seeing the man running around in nothing but his underwear after losing to her once in Go would always be among her best memories. Anko wasn't too good at it, but on days where he was being hunted, she could still beat him. If Anko lost, she had to keep his wife busy for an hour though. Luckily the two got along well enough and Anko helped hunt the husband down, going different directions until after an hour, then she found him in minutes.

The next room held a sleeping troll which she stalked over to. Drawing out her gun, she waited for a particularly big snore from the extremely smelly beast before shoving the barrel into its mouth and pulling the trigger three times. It didn't even wake up before it died. Retrieving the spent casings, she marched on and saw a pedestal with a plaque and some potions on top in varying shapes. Behind it is a large hall of black fire.

Shrugging, she figured out the rather difficult puzzle and downed the potion. Looking at it, she saw it refill itself, so she took the refilling vial with her. Even if it is just that one potion, being able to walk through what looks to be hellfire would be very useful. Taking a hesitant step into the fire, she saw the potion did its job and she quickly ran through the fire.

Anko found herself in a room with flickering torches and in the middle is a large mirror. cautiously walking up to it, Anko saw her reflection and was stopped right in her tracks. The mirror was showing something that she thought she would never see again.

In the mirror is Anko with her usual clothing, if a little less revealing. A woman had her arms wrapped around her waists with her head resting on Anko's shoulder. No matter how much Anko focused, she couldn't see the woman's face or any distinguishing features other than a loving smile. To her side was the professor reading his smut with a gentle look on his face and to his side were her parents, Iris's parents, with a smile on their face.

This proved that it was nothing but lies. Filthy lies! The hokage was dead and so were her parents. The lovable old man would never be just there holding his book either, he would be weeping behind his tower of papers while everyone else laughs and helped him! "Why is this here?!" Anko cried out, suddenly upset. Seeing movement in the mirror, the Anko that was there slipped something into her pocket and pointed above her head.

A weight fell into her pocket as Anko read the inscription above. Seeing that it shows her heart desires just made her more upset. Tearing away from the scene, she checked her pocket and finds a ruby that has a large power inside it. The philosopher stone Anko realized with a start. Slipping it back into her pocket, she quickly turns around and fled the room before it is found that she took it. The idea of immortality is too much for her just to give it up on moral ground. 'Plus, what if that snakeface learns that I became immortal when he has dedicated his whole life to it!' Anko internally cackles as she blurs out of the place, her mood infinitely better with the thought of one upping the snake bastard. The dog barely saw her before she was already out the door.


	5. Little update

Hello dear readers. I have to update this as it would be terrible just to leave you guys hanging without a word from me like I did for the bardic soldier and effect. I want to say, thank you all for your support, your favorites, follows and reviews. They really do mean a lot to me.

Now on to why I am writing this. I has come to my attention through the many reviews and critics that I SUCK at writing Anko. I do not take harsh critics well. One of my many faults as a person and coupled with very poor self-esteem, I just lose my interest in something that i get insulted on very quickly. Not to say I felt insulted when you all honestly made criteics to the story itself! I love those and they help me improve! To my present knowledge, this is not an abandonment update. I do want to continue on with this story, but I need to grow as an author before I do so.

If and when I gt my muse back, I'll probably post a bulk then disappear from the story for a bit of time unless my muse stays with me and my life doesn't ick me in the face with anything too stressful. Thank you all for baring with me and I hope you stick around for when I get my mojo back. Peace!


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter of Anko Potter. The amount of support I have gotten is STAGGERING! Thank you all for all the kind words and helping motivate me to continue this story. Well, not continue, more like edit what I already have... But I will continue after what I edited! Rambling aside, thank you once more for the support and I apologize that I just couldn't make this in past tense. I promise after the eighth chapter that you will start seeing the proper story telling tense.**

* * *

Anko puts the stone in her bag and goes to hang out with Hermione in the library as well as look up anything to do with the philosopher stone and how to use it. "Where have you been? The twins see you go into the forest, but they lose you all the time," Hermione asks the moment she sees the smiling teenager.

Knowing this would be coming, the teen answer truthfully, "I am working out and honing my survival skills. Nothing dangerous, plus watching the wildlife is soothing... Unicorns don't like me though." Unicorns run away whenever Anko gets close. Sometimes Anko doesn't even notice them before they bolt.

The bushy haired girl stares at Anko with a gaping expression. "B-but the forest is off limits!" Hermione argues weakly.

Anko shrugs with a Devil-may-care expression on her face, "Meh, I already skip most of my classes to avoid all those looks they keep giving me. What is going through a forest where the only danger I notice are giant spiders that only get angry when you go near their nests. What are they going to do to me?"

Hermione, already use to Anko's causal disregard for rules along with her sense of danger equaling Hagrid's, just sighs and asks if they can do a review session which Anko agrees to. Hermione smiles at the chance for review and pulls out some material from second year. The girl is already far above a first year and is beginning second year stuff. After learning about how she also has a near photographic memory, Anko has been helping her with her spell work to increase the size of her reserves. 'You can't expect a first year with the bare minimum reserves to suddenly conjure a chair out of thin air' is Anko's reasoning for persuading, read force, Hermione in the practice sessions.

Anko only remembers the stone as she settles into bed for the night. 'Oh yeah, I should look into that... Meh, it's not going anywhere. Immortality can wait until I'm fully grown. Being a teen for all eternity would be annoying.'

Christmas comes by quickly with Anko doing as she always does. Hermione already having gone home for the holiday and her parting words were, "Sis, if you spend all of your holiday in the forest, I will tell Dumbledore about your little adventures in there!" Hermione found out about her spying on the centaurs, but luckily not to the extent of what she really does. All she knows is that she watches them somehow without getting caught after a little slip up when they spoke of dark creatures.

Anko follows the threat, only spending time outside for training, a place for reading, and for eating in peace. Ron somehow has gotten it in his head that Anko wants to go out with him, so Anko tries to avoid the boy and his lustful looks. 'If I wasn't use to those damn looks, I would shove my foot off in his ass,' Anko often rants to herself. On Christmas day, Anko wakes to an empty room as no Gryffindor first year girls stayed behind and finds presents at the foot of her bed. Confused, she opens up the packages and finds a book on magical creatures, a sweater that the twins warned her about and a flowing cloak.

Hesitantly putting the cloak on, Anko checks herself in the mirror and sees she is just a floating head. An epiphany enters her head, 'This is dad's cloak!' Smiling with joy, she goes to put the cloak in her satchel, but stops when she feels something subtle trying to plant itself in her subconscious. Checking the cloak with her sight, after adjusting to the castle's impressive magical output, she finds a tracking charm and compulsion spell on the cloak. The charm seems to be pointing out of the room in two strands. One to the caster and other to the compulsion location.

Pissed, she grabs the magic and places it onto a cup she has on her nightstand. A skill she found in one of her wandless magic books. To physically grasp magic and move it is an apprentice class skill. Something any wandless magician should do with a little practice and it is suppose to be needed when you ask for tutoring from a master. The books say it is to show you have the dedication and endurance necessary to prosper in the field.

Very magically intensive though as you have to surround your hand in magic and hold it until you place the spell somewhere or it just returns to the original object. This thankfully doesn't work for runes or enchantments. If that was true, many things would be a lot less valuable and quite unsafe. If you think from a thieves point of view though, the opposite would be true.

Blinking back the tiredness that invades her mind from using heavy magic so soon after waking, she changes and places the cloak into her satchel along with the book. It is one she doesn't have yet and is about magical insects and spiders. Anko has to smirk at the concern the girl has for her going into the forest.

Going downstairs in her workout gear, black long cargos, fingerless leather gloves and a green tight muscle shirt that exposes her midriff for less material to catch on things. Combat boots with plated metal in the toes are tightly tied on her feet. Her hair is hidden under a black bandana that is across her entire head and not just her forehead like usual. The rest of the purple hair is in a ponytail that is down to her lower back. Anko took up the assistant at the store and bought the clothing. They all have repair and growth enchantments in them, so they won't need to be replaced when she tears holes in them jumping through brush. Her skin may be able to take it, but the clothing is a different story.

Anko freezes at the bottom of the stairs. The Weasleys, except for Ron are all already up along with their friend Jordan and a few upperclassmen. 'It's like five in the morning! Why are they up? I hope they don't have some prank set up.' The twins were playing with whatever they got for Christmas which is most likely pranking tools that Anko will have to be weary of.

Shaking her head at their antics, she continues down the stairs and sits down next to them, telling them a good morning. "Merry Christmas guys." They turn, saying their own but stop when they catch sight of her.

After a minute of them staring, Anko finally gets bored of their weird expressions and snaps her fingers sharply in front of them. Fred starts the pattern, "Damn Anko, you… Look very lovely… and ripped… today. Almost makes… a guy feel… horrible for their… lack of physic!" Chuckling, Anko checks the two over and sees barely any skin on them. Since they don't have too much baby fat on their face, so wouldn't say they were fat.

"Well, no one can tell with the way people dress here. Hell, Ron could be mistaken as thin with the dress code here. Anyways, see you at lunch, I'm going out to train." Anko waves a quick farewell and left before they got curious enough to voice it.

Anko finishes her training early and realizes something that didn't come to mind. "I have a cloak that makes me invisible… I can just go into the restricted section and take the books!" With this thought in mind, Anko runs inside with the cloak on and goes into the library. Quietly, she makes her way into the room and picks out three potions texts from the selection, making sure there are no trackers or alarms on them. The ones there are hastily removed and put on the neighbor book. Anko stares at the gap in the book shelf that stands out among the rest of the tightly packed books. 'I'll need to find a better way to do this.'

Magic once more comes to the girl's aid in the form of a Christmas catalog she had used to pick out presents for the twins and Hermione. Anko quickly owl orders an enchanted journal that is ever expanding. Her plan is to copy down the books verbatim into the journal, so she can replace the books quickly and have a copy for herself. It comes the next day with the school owl and she begins to transcribe the words and recipes into the book along with any pictures that are needed. The password is her old name in parseltongue to get into it along with an anti-theft charm that is linked to her life force.

The potions in the books are right to be in the restricted section though. Most are very illegal and dangerous to make if something is wrong. A lot are also blood potions that augment the body and magic with dire side effects like taking away the ability to have children or live to the age of fifty. After putting all the potions down, Anko already has a plan made. She wants to make four of them. The power they offer is just too enticing to resist.

The animagus potion to learn how to turn into an animal as that would be highly beneficial. It needs a pint of blood total throughout the long process and is illegal to do unless licensed for some reason. It does warn something about magical blocks doing something, but Anko just glosses over that part. The others are a purifying potion and a purely augment potion that says it is best to use at eleven. It has no side effects other than "Crucious like pain" for about five minutes. Anko did not know what this is referring to, but thinks it would be worth it to gain a boost in her magic and more channels to help along her casting. It also says in the footnotes that it can break any blocks in magic, so parents that want something to remain blocked should take this to heart. The potion was apparently common enough until pussies started to complain about the pain in taking it.

The purification just reverses the damage of any previous injury or illness, but can only be taken once or your body will reject it and kill you for taking it again.

The purifying is mainly due to wanting the height that was lost thanks to malnutrition through her life as well as the 'annoying ass' lightning scar on her forehead. Anko tried the cream on the scar, but it did nothing but irritate it into bleeding.

The last is to check if she has any metamorphic talents which she still believes she doesn't, but it never hurts to check. Anko finishes copying the books down and puts them back along with their charms near the end of the break, so they can't be traced back to her.

Anko steals all the ingredients needed the day everyone returns from their break from Snape's storage while under the cloak and feet silenced. With them, she stole a little more stuff to refill the potion ingredients she needs for second year that has a long enough shelf life to last until the end of summer, so she can get some practice in when school is out.

Taking her potion gear, she goes to the one place she knows no one goes. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom due to the fact that the girl makes everyone uncomfortable and pissing near her would just be even more uncomfortable.

She prepares the first steps of all four potions and starts them. All four will take from two weeks to a month to finish, so she begins them all at the same time. Myrtle suddenly comes out of her stall. "Ahh! Are you doing something naughty?!" She squeals.

Anko looks at her dispassionately. "Yes. I am making benign potions to make myself stronger. If you make sure they finish, you can watch me wither on the ground in agony when I take them." What people took to ignoring is that Myrtle is an open sadist who gets off on watching peoples' pain. The girl's eyes widen with her mouth and she hastily nods and flies back into her stall where the reason for the bathroom's name comes from. People think it is because she is upset about dying, but listening to her, Anko has made love enough to recognize the sound of a woman's moan of pleasure. Rather disturbing really.

Shaking her head, she finishes setting them up and leaves them to simmer for the next step.

The month goes by slowly as Anko finally starts going to class again to be near her potions for the month. The teachers are pissed that she has missed so much, but when they see that she can do all the spells and recite the theory that they have covered and are still covering, they just huff and give her detentions. Ones that she will honor as they are not Snape. With Snape, she still ignores and took to just keeping her potions. This method seems to get on his nerves as well. 'Must be because the space I took up when I made them.'

One day, the one time Anko felt like joining the class, she is called out. "Potter! Why do I not see your potion on my desk?" The man shouts from near the end of the class when everyone elses' potion is already there.

"Why waste the potion if it will just end up on the floor because of my 'Stupid clumsiness?" Anko answers around her herb roll which she has taken to smoking in classes to calm her energy from annoying her. She can't smoke them in the forest as the smell would give her position away as well as the fire on the end, so she gets her fix on her down times, this includes her classes.

"So you are too ashamed to give in your potion? How are you so stupid that you can't even make a hiccuping solution?!" The man sneers at her. Anko takes a drag of her roll to calm herself and doesn't reply. "And stop smoking in my class! Fifty points for not doing the assignment and continued drug use in the middle of my class!" Anko just shakes her head and finishes packing her things.

The bell rings and she is the first one out the door. Hermione is the next one and catches up to the pissed girl. "How can you put up with that? I would have lost my control by now," Hermione asks with anger in her voice.

"Simple, I smoke A LOT of these herb rolls in his class. Helps that the smoke vanishes after a second thanks to the magic or not just Snape would get on my case. I got to go, so see you later." Hermione nods and Anko jogs off to check on her last potion. Amazing how she is the worst student yet is at the moment, making advanced dark potions that three of the four have turned out perfect and the last should be perfect if she gets there in the next ten minutes.

This is an easy time frame as she enters the room with five minutes to spare. Grabbing the ground up scarabs, she waits for the right time and tosses it in. The potion turns a bright green before evening out to a dull red. The perfect color. "Myrtle, I'm taking them now!"

The ghost zips out of her stall with her rob around her stomach and hand inside herself. Overall, something Anko does not want to see, but has had the displeasure multiple times. "Robe down Myrtle," Anko tells her as she grabs the augment one. Silencing the room, she downs the potion and unholy pain rips through her, causing her to whimper a bit. While horrible, it is nothing to the torture that the cursed seal caused her as a ninja. That didn't just target the nervous system, but her entire muscle system.

Anko lets out a sigh of relief as the pain settles into the background. Myrtle is having her fun as she watches Anko in pain. Sighing once more about being in the ghost's presence, she takes the purification one next and more pain shoots through her body, but it is more of growing pains times fifty and a sharp pain in the forehead. Something screams, but Anko isn't sure who, but puts it down to Myrtle. 'Man, she is really fucking weird,' Anko shouts in her mind. If Anko, the snake mistress thinks you're weird, you're doing something wrong.

Standing up from the floor, Anko notices that she is a few inches taller and looking in a mirror, she sees that she looks older with healthier skin and fuller body. Her muscles have gotten more defined and breasts a tad bit fuller. All in all, aging about half a year in looks thanks to the height gain and extra mass, strange due to her already above average height. Casting a spell, the ex-ninja finds that her magic comes easier and with better control, but she finds she still can't do any of the wandless spells that she is having trouble with as she doesn't have the molding down. Though the potion should help her along in learning it.

Cleaning up the gear and equipment, Anko downs the metamorphic potion and looking in a mirror, her eyes and hair glows a gold color, while her eyes also gain pupils. This means that her eyes and hair can be changed, but nothing else can. This is alright as it is much better than nothing. The eyes remain the green while gaining pupils and her hair turns to raven black like Iris had as well as becoming messy as hell.

Thinking about her normal eyes and hair, she sees her body respond by taking away the pupils and hair. 'I guess I was right. My body has a part metamorphic capability. Weird how I am still bigger than everyone still. That must be hereditary from mom as dad was rather short. Or... My old body is slowly merging, but there is no way to test any of that. Man, this is annoying!'

Anko decides she will keep her current look as her eyes are the only link to her mother and the eyes are beautiful to begin with. The hair doesn't matter as it is easy to make hair different and even more so with magic in the equation. Plus Iris's mane looks like it would fight every step of the way to be tamed.

Tired from all the transforming and potions, Anko holds off on the animagus potion for a while so she can rest her body. To kill time, she finds the twins and asks to join in with their mischief for a bit. They readily agree in their own way. "Well, we do need… someone to reach those high... up places and Fred… I thought I was George?... here is too fat to lift up… Says you Fred! By the way… something is different about you… did you get taller?"

"Took a potion to negate some malnutrition I was suffering from since I was young. It added some height to my body, mix that with no baby fat and I do look older."

"Older, hell you… look like you're a… fourth year! Older than me… and his devilishly handsome twin! Though how do... you look so old... when you are eleven?" Anko just shrugs at the question. "... Alright, we have a plan in mind… We are pranking the puffs' seventh years" The trio goes off and for the next few days, all Anko did was prank, train in the woods, fixing her hair to blend in with the foliage around her and going to class where she mostly sleeps.

The pranking has increased thanks to her involvement, but no one knows of it as she doesn't advertise that she is part of it, letting the twins take the credit for additional business.

On one weekend, she decides her body is okay, so Anko sits in an abandoned classroom and takes the animagus potion. Inside her mind, she finds herself in the back portion that is now filled with trees and bushes along with little critters running around. Anko sees a bunny run around the field and fears the worst. "Fuck, I'm a bunny!" The woman cries right before a canine lunges out of the brush and tackles the bunny. Ripping it apart, she gets a better look at the attacking canine.

The canine is a coyote with a very dark purple coat which lightens to a grey at the underbelly. It looks up with blood dripping from its muzzle and Anko can feel the animal smirk at her before she is pushed out of her mind. Testing out the shift, she sees her arms grow a slight, slight purple hair before reverting back to normal. "This… Is going to take a very long time," Anko observes. "Man, imagine if I didn't take that potion, it would take at least a fucking decade!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter. I mostly skip over summer due to really having nothing to write about. Anko just learns and trains like she did in her past as well as work. Thanks for reading and I wish you all a joyous day. I won't be posting as much I believe as I got a job helping a friend's dad rebuild a house. It's hard!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Months with nothing interesting happening pass by slowly. The only things that does happen is the examines, but only Hermione worried about that until Anko made her recite the second year texts verbatim to her and perform the spells she does know from them. "How does this help me?!"

Anko can only stare at the twelve year old when she asks how reciting an advance text would help. "Girl! That was second year stuff, you will be fine on a FIRST year test!" Hermione stopped worrying after that to her group's relief. It would be like worry about passing a test made for five-year olds when you are seven. Speaking of first year things, Ron is still making an ass out of himself by trying to befriend Anko, but is shot down with every attempt. The only reason Anko doesn't shake the rust out of her torturing skills is the fact the twins have begged her not to hurt their stupid brother. This came after nearly stabbing him in the back after trying to hang out with her again. The knife was in her hand and ready to be thrown, but the twins intercepted the girl and begged her on their knees not to, "Hurt our... Moronic... idiot... little brother!"

The students still fear her for the most part as they still believe she let the troll in, but have yet to bring up proof that she did anything of the sort. Anko is secretly glad that Hermione and the twins stuck by her side as she would have gotten very lonely if they hadn't and that is the one thing she hates being on top of everything else. Hunger can be fixed, pain is temporary, but loneliness, while also temporary bites deeper than any pain she has ever felt.

Near the last days, Qurall just up and disappears without warning. 'Finally that old man got on with getting rid of the possessed man in his school. I wonder what he did?' His disappearance is quickly forgotten with testing. Anko had already signed up for the astronomy test for NEWTS and believes that she aced everything with an O. 'Except for potions. Jackass will probably give me a T or something.'

When the grades came out, Anko learned she was right, but got O+s on everything along with the T in potions. The NEWTs have not been graded, so she'll find that out later, but with how fast she blew through the test, she knows that she got an O. Hermione got pissed for her about the potions grade, but calmed down when Anko told her, "Only the OWLs and NEWTs matter. These grades do not and you know as well as I do we did perfectly on the potions."

The girl does calm down at this and doesn't bring it up for the rest of school as she reviews her second year material, but Anko still catches the young girl's dark mumbling every once in a while. Getting a straight O in transfiguration instead of the O+ that she got in everything else, but potions has made her into a machine. Screw that only three percent of the world gets O+s in anything, she wants to be one of those magicians that gets it in everything. Hermione admits when confronted that her goal for the next year is to pass with straight O+ in everything she possible can. Anko helps her in any way she can so that she accomplishes her goal as her dedication puts even the orange brat to shame. The purple-haired girl even gave the Bushy-haired girl her Occlumency book to study over the summer to help her memory.

The kiss on the lips after Anko explains what the book holds is a surprise to both of them. "Sorry, I was just so happy. Um… I like guys, so can you kind of forget about that…" Hermione says, blushing with embarrassment from her lack of control.

"Well, I like girls, so no, but I will not pursue anything. I am open for casual sex though, so keep that in mind if you ever want to when you're older." The blushing face of Hermione almost matches a blushing Weasley to Anko's amusement.

Three days before school ends, she is called up to the headmaster's office. This is not the first time, but this time, McGonagall is with her when before it was Filch. The former times the headmaster either wants to talk about how she is adjusting to school or to scold her for her antics. After the first few times, Anko began skipping out on the visits by avoiding Filch. Anko discovered that the man is blind in one eye, so he relies too much on his cat to cover his handicap. McGonagall is a former soldier, not something that Anko can just trip up and run from or sneak away when she isn't looking. The woman brings her into the office of the old man with zero struggle.

It is full of knick-nacks and spinning things full of magic, some even with strings attached to herself. The head master is at his desk and he goes to speak, but Anko ignores him as she walks over to where the strings attached to her magic is linked to. For some reason, she can't see them outside the room nor noticed them before now. It peaks her interest on what they do. Picking up one of the gadgets, a sphere with an arrow pointing at her. Inside the pointer, she sees a drop of blood floating within. "What is this head master?" Anko asks in a hard voice.

"Just something that points at the closest thing to it. A little gadget I found in Asia. Why?" The old man asks in a kind voice.

"If so, why is there what seems like blood in it with a string of magic linking me to it even when McGonagall was closer to it than I was until I spotted it?" Anko asks, turning with the orb in hand. Anko is careful about looking at the man's eyes, focusing on the bridge of his nose. The elder's eyes twinkle, but there is an underlying emotion hidden in those eyes.

"Professor, takes this." Anko hands McGonagall the orb while backing away. The string follows her. "And it is still pointing at me. Are you tracking me old man?" Anko practically growls at him.

The old man loses his twinkle and his voice hardens to show what he has been through. Like the old hokage, the headmaster shows why he was considered the a feared man. "Yes, I need to be able to find the savior of the wizarding world if someone kidnaps you my dear. Now, it has come to my attention that you are living on the streets. I'm sure the Dursleys miss you dearly and are just waiting to learn your location, so you can come home." The twinkle of his eyes are returning as he speaks his caring words.

Anko hollowly laughs at that. The lack of emotion makes McGonagall flinch back. 'Oh yeah, I'm suppose to be eleven in a pacifist culture.' Anko remembers, but doesn't care as mirth over Dumbledore's words starts to flood her body. "Oh, that's a good one man! You must kill at comedy night. Heh, if the Dursleys miss me, then they shouldn't have tried to kill me on multiple occasions." McGonagall gasps at that.

"Hell, I think I even died once, but somehow came back. I was in the very large white room with this bloody woman next to me. Looks like she was just killed too. Before she touched me to see if I was okay, funny thing is that is the first act of kindness towards me since I saw mom die, I woke up back in my little cupboard. I actually do my hair up like her in remembrance for her act. After about a day of passing in and out of consciousness, I was dragged out by fat man. He discarded me like trash in the streets of London thinking I was going to die. Best thing that ever happened to me I tell you!" Cackling at the end, she says, "I got so much more to eat by stealing and all I had to do was kill a few people to make sure the gangs leave me alone!"

Laughing her head off at how funny the scenario she found herself in was, she continues on to tell in a matter a fact tone, "I will not be going back to them other than to slit their throats old man. I'll probably just stay at my warehouse or try to get a job in Diagon Alley. All this magic is so interesting that being apart from it would be so boring!" On these words, Anko takes a deep breath to calm down and leaves before they try to make her go back to the Dursleys. She may be putting on a confident front, but as she fused with Iris, her fear of the Dursleys came with it and she really doesn't want to see them again. The fear may not be crippling, but it isn't an all-consuming rage like Anko had for Orochimaru.

Feeling amused, Anko decided to do an end of the year prank on Snape. Going into the kitchen, Anko summoned one of the elves to her, "Hello Twinky, Snape seems so down this time of year, so I thought I could cheer him up. See, this is a cheerful draught that will last for a day, I was wondering if you could slip it into his supper's drink? I would appreciate it so." Anko went as far as pull the puppy eyes on the poor elf, coupled with her training as a coyote, she made them even glisten in the low light. The elf didn't last under the gaze and quickly took the first year's potion.

Anko barely contained her mad cackles until she was a distance away. The potion is a tasteless potion that the twins came up with, but found it too... unappealing to let out. It gives the victim severe allergies and joint pain that is on the level of an obese one hundred year old man. Completely painful and uncomfortable. The best part is it lasts for a day before it works its way out of the system.

Anko told the twins of the prank/assault and they appluaded her before waiting. The three watched Snape sit down out of the corners of their eyes and when he took a drink, the potion immediately took effect. The man stiffened in his chair and winced with every movement. The trio kept in their laughter as they ate and acted as if they have no idea what is going on. The man left the room slowly and quickly soon after and only then did the pranksters let loose their laughter. The twins pat Anko on the back before they start conspiring for their own end of the year prank.

[Line Break~]

The end of the year comes quickly and Anko finds herself on the train back to London with Hermione. Sitting in their own room on the train, the two girls sit and read out of two different books. Anko is reading one of the hundred books she copied down at the night. She may remember writing everything down, but she never really took anything in. All she knew was the title and page number, even though she made an index in the beginning that magically connects all the pages together.

At the moment she found out that she is in the sex magic section which is surprisingly diverse. Since she got the books from the school, Anko didn't think she would have gotten anything to the level she did. There is even necromancy in the library, but she hasn't gotten to that section yet.

Anko makes note on books and page numbers to practice later as she is starting to develop perverse traits after so long of being partner-less and is not willing to stoop as low as grabbing some random student for a one night stand. That would not work out well in the long run.

"What are you reading Anko?" Hermione suddenly asks.

Just as Anko goes to answer, the door opens and in the doorway, Draco Malfoy is there, sneering like a fool. After the meeting on the way to school, the only interaction he has had with Anko is to assist in sabotaging her potions and mocking her to her face with the tact of a Gryffindor. The fact that it was so funny to see a Slytherin act more like a Gryff than her house is the only reason she didn't put a boot into his gut. "Beat it mudblood, I need to speak with Pot-" Once mudblood comes out of his mouth, Anko is already moving and puts a boot into his stomach like she has been avoiding, sending him through the door of the next compartment over with a crash. The occupants of said compartment screams out in surprise as Anko shuts the door to her compartment and locks it.

Sitting back down, she opens the book back to the place she dropped it. Hermione is giggling after seeing the blond get kicked though a door. Being in the presences of Anko for a year has left her badly influenced by the older girl's ways. "Anyways, I am reading up on sex magic. Sounds interesting and all, but some of the stuff here is REALLY strange, even by my standards." Hermione chokes on her tongue as she suddenly stops laughing.

"What?! You're eleven, why are you reading that kind of stuff?!"

"Girl, I look almost fifteen and have the mental age of an adult. I'm probably going to get a girlfriend or something in the next few years and would like to please them to the best of my ability while having fun doing it. Now I would never let YOU read this until you're at least fifteen, but it is alright for your big sister to know."

The girl looks embarrassed until a look of her thinking about something crosses her face, "Isn't that pedophilia if you get a girlfriend?" The smart little sister asks.

Anko thinks about it before answering, "Meh." Satisfied with the answer she gave, Anko continues reading, not sure which was would be charged with the crime. The compartment descends in silence as Hermione drops the conversation. Anko finishes one of the books and starts on the Japanese runes she copied down. Already knowing the language helps, but it is by far the most confusing rune system she has ever seen. 'Even seals were easier than this shit!' Anko weeps mentally as she reads over the more advanced arrays in her home language. Anko's goal is to get more than a passing understanding of the runes to move on to the next set. Enough to be able to make three advanced arrays with each that doesn't blow up in her face and fully understand each working component.

The next few hours are uneventful, even when the twins drop by for a hello prank that backfired on them. A stinkbomb being stuck up one of their noses is a backfire in Anko's mind. "Next time, make it an impact detonation, so I don't have a fuse worth of time to shove it into you. If it happens again, I shove it up places men pay for things to be put. Now scatter twins!" They comply as Hermione suffocates from her laughing. Anko got a little worried when her face turned blue, but it evened out before it became an issue.

Once at King's cross, Anko says her farewell to everyone and leaves the building to her warehouse. Making her way down to the docks, she finds her warehouse in the process of being tore down. 'I would like to blame Dumbles, but this was probably coming for a very long time. This place was soo dangerous to be around.' Anko turned around and went back the way she came. The building already had half of it collapse in on itself, so it makes sense the city would tear it down eventually.

Making her way to Diagon alley, she rents a room from Tom under her old name. Putting her stuff down, she heads back into the alley and asks around for a job. While she does have money. Sitting around doing nothing all day would drive the energetic ex-ninja mad. No one believes her since her scar was gone until she got to the book store. "So you're the girl-who-lived. Show me the scar and I will give you a job right now. I need some publicity, that bastard down the way is starting to steal all my business!" The old man who owns the store says with anger in his voice.

"Man, why does everyone asks for the scar?! It was an unsightly thing that I got rid of using that scar paste Madam Pomfrey makes. What can I do to prove I am Iris Potter that isn't related to blood anything. Not giving up my blood to anyone no matter how much the job is worth."

"Hmm… how are you at glamours. If you can swear a blood oath that you are Iris Potter, I can apply a glamour to your head and maybe your eyes so you have pupils. Scaring away customers wouldn't be part of the job description." Anko scarfs and let pupils grow into her eyes. The man nods and drops that matter.

"Fine, I swear on my blood I am Iris Potter." The oath takes and Anko says, "I am familiar with the charm, but I can't cast anything above a notice-me-not. You could always just say that I am working here, there is no need for the scar. Just go off the angle that I didn't want something that reminds me of my parents' deaths on my face every time I looked in a mirror."

The man looks decidingly much less comfortable after the teen says that. "No, that is not the reason I got rid of it. I got scar paste to fix a previous facial scar and I just used it on my famous one because I could. Thing was an unsightly mare on my face to speak the truth." The man looks more comfortable when Anko tells him this.

"Well, then you're hired Ms. Potter! When can you start?" The man asks with a look of greed in his eyes. Anko knew full well that she only will get the job thanks to her name, but she is okay with that.

"Today if needed. I'm free all summer, so I can work most days." The old man looks positively gleeful as he shakes Anko's hand.

"Your pay will be seven sickles an hour. You can work here from six to three everyday with Sundays off. Come in tomorrow for instructions. If I may ask, why do you look fifteen when you're almost twelve?"

"I'm far taller than my age and I work out a lot which takes most of my baby fat. All making me look older than I am." Anko answers. 'Plus I'm starting to like the merging theory as it would make sense with the eyes and hair along with my unusual height and muscle density.' The two say their farewells and Anko goes browses the store, picking up a few newer books on defense and runes.

The next months goes by slowly as Anko works the shop. Reporters flock to the store to get an interview, but Anko blows them off as she has to help the large number of customers that are coming into the store to be served by her. Asking where stuff was, having her explain things that they should already know and etc.

On her off time, she is studying and practicing her magic or going to the muggle gym down the street to have a place to work out. Hermione sometimes comes by to break up the boredom, but having to rely on her parents to get there makes it hard to come more than a few times a month.

[line break]

The boss calls a meet one day nearing the end of the summer. "Okay guys! This is big! That writer, Gildroy Lockhart is coming here for a signing and photo op on Sunday. I need you all here to help the people around and set up as well as deal with the crowd. Cody, you and Jake take the register. Collin and Gavin can helps set up the stage, then start on the cases. Ir- Anko, help them move things with your freakish strength. After that, you guys are crowd control and are to help people with things in the store. Got it?" Everyone one agrees. The freakish strength comment came from when the boss found Anko carrying around five hundred pounds worth of books around. At first he thought she was just using a feather weight charm, but when she set it down, the sound told him otherwise. After that, she was their forklift when they don't have the power to move things.

Shaking her head, Anko leaves and picks up any of the books that she noted to pick up at the end of the day to add to her library. It is in a blood locked and trapped mini library she got from the bookstore down the street. The owner seems to moonlight as an enchanter and sells their wares for a nice price. The blood magic she applied herself though as it was cheaper and easier to understand. Not adding in the illegal factor that is all blood magic. It can fit in her pocket and with a tap of her magic, it expands into a small book shelf with an expanding space for books to go in that can hold over ten thousand volumes. It was a pretty galleon to buy. There is a filing system built into the top that tells the number of books and their titles. Poking one brings it to the front or you can make a list of books to put in a group of their own to bring the entire group forward.

Anko carries it around in a rune array she tattooed on her inner arm. It is in Japanese as that is the only rune set that can manipulate space that she knows of so far. It is a circle about the size of half her pinky in diameter. Getting someone with a steady enough hand was a pain in the ass, but she managed after going to knockturn alley for the professionals. With a little magic, she can store her library in the space permanently. Anko was only able to complete the array thanks to her fluency in Japanese and experience with seals or this kind of thing would fly over her head higher than a muggle jet.

A smaller one she has on her other arm holds survival gear and enough ration for a week along with a blade she picked up. It can be smaller as it is not accepted an already expanded space into its own so it doesn't need a neutralizing ring. The same artist made a nice amount of money for that job as well.

In her library are all her books on everything, her magic, muggle and language books. At the moment, she knows five spoken languages thanks to Occlumency helping sort them so they do not mesh with other language skills. Her written language selection is only slightly bigger, but writing is much easier to learn with Occlumency thanks to the complete memorization of the grammar and sentence structures.

The days to the signing passes slowly until Saturday arrives. Anko helps the crew carry their equipment around and the two guys help build the little platform that they will be using as well as moving book cases out of the way which on its own is a major pain in the ass that Anko has to help with.

Gildroy Lockhart strolls in around nine with his posse of reporters as Anko is manhandling the two ton oak book shelf out of the way. Seeing as she has to do her job very soon, she floods her body with her magic and with a loud exhale, throws her back into it. The shelf groans as she moves it. Even without any books inside it, the shelf is heavy as hell.

Letting out her own groan, she slumps face first against the case, panting and sweating from her work with moving the five cases she soloed while the two others got the other five. The boys had the advantage of being two people, so one could cast a levitating charm at full strength, which while not lifting it, would lighten the thing by at least one and a half tons as they both are fully trained wizards. Anko doesn't have the focus to do both. Yet.

Groaning again, she staggers to her feet and starts putting the books back on the shelf, moaning to herself that she will just have to do this again at the end of the day. Midway through she is taken by the arm and tossed next to Lockheart. Anko looks over and sees her boss giving her a thumbs up as dozens of cameras go off.

Sore and tired, she slumps next to Lockheart as he waves at the camera, nose wrinkling as the man is wearing strong perfume, not even cologne like real men wear. "I did not expect to see the famous Girl-who-lived here today, but I am glad she is, so I can give her a collection of my signed work!" A man comes over and gives her a stack of books. "I also did not expect how strong this young girl is. Hopefully she will use this strength in my class when she attends it at Hogwarts! That's right people, I am going to be the next defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts this year." Anko just slides the books into her bag as she needs them for school now apparently as the crowd cheers like lunatics.

Anko suffers through the signing for a few minutes to please her boss before begging off to get back to work. The guys have gotten a good bit of the books back on their shelves, so she helps them finish. By the end, Anko can barely feel her arms and sits to the side to rest.

"I bet you loved that Potter, in the lime light like you always want!" Anko hears a familiar drawling voice. Glancing over, Anko sees the blonde-haired Malfoy heir sneering at her. Behind him is his smirking father and neutral mother.

"Malfoys." She greets the adults before turning to their spawn. "Draco, I swear to every deity you believe in, if you don't leave me alone, I will kick you through another door. I've had to move five two-ton book cases in the last three hours without help and I am not in the mood to deal with your brand of dumbass right now."

The Malfoy men sneer at her, but when they are about to open their mouths, Anko levels a low chunin amount of Killing Intent at them and they all but flee to get away from her. Snorting, Anko observes, "Yeah, just leave your wife and mother behind from the big scary teenager. Idiots... So… Hello, my name is Anko Potter," Anko introduces herself to the woman in front of her. She looks to be late twenties, no more than thirty. She also looks related to Sirius which is why she didn't think she was just a sister to Lucius Malfoy with her streaks of blond hair.

"Narcissa Malfoy. What did you do to my son and husband? They never listen to me when I tell them to drop something." This is asked with pure curiosity, not anger. 'Strange, I thought she would be more mad that I scared the piss out of her family.'

"I've learned how to manifest my will to brutally slaughter as a mental attack. It just makes people scared of me and run away if they're not too scared or brave. Useful for dealing with pests," Anko explains as she rolls up her sleeves to cool off. All the people in the store plus the hard work has made the heavy robes she is wearing too hot.

Narcissa zooms in on her arms and examines them without moving. Following her gaze, Anko sees she is looking at her tattoos. "Wonderful things, runes are, right? I can carry around a library in my arm with just a little array that I can easily hide with a glamour... when I learn it." Anko is still mad at herself for not learning the illusion magic, but she hasn't reached it yet.

Narcissa takes a seat next to her, "I myself am close to my rune mastery, but I haven't taken the test for outside reasons. Can you explain these runes to me? I know they are Japanese, but I don't recognize this combination."

For the next two hours, Anko and the older woman chats about their favorite subject. They both teach each other something about runes in this time. Anko tells about the space manipulation of Japanese runes if you can figure out the obscenely complicated patterns that all Japanese arrays seem to need, which Narcissa wholeheartedly agrees with, stating it took many years to make heads or tails of the basic language's set while Narcissa tells about celtic runes she specialized in that harnessed the power of nature to do the work. Apparently great with asking nature to work with you as you never demand from the earth, unless you were a fool.

"Won't your husband be worried about you Narcissa? Talking with the person he saw kill himself?" Anko had explained beforehand more deeply in use of Killing Intent and what it does to a person. Even telling her that if they are outclassed enough, it shows the person killing them in a horrible manner.

The elegant lady gives a completely inelegant shrug and answers, "As long as I don't use money or speak with other men, he doesn't care what I do. Main reason I can't get my mastery is the fact the test giver is a male."

"I'm sorry but your husband sounds like a pathetic ass," Anko says while looking at the woman in front of her. "Does he not trust you enough even after marriage for over a decade not to leave him?"

"He's just scared that I will leave due to only marrying him for a contract between our families, even though I know he is seeing that whore from the Nott house …Why am I telling you this?" She goes from seeming anger to suspicious in a single sentence.

Anko shrugs in response. "Probably need to let it out and I am an unbiased person in the whole affair that won't judge as well as someone who despises the papers so your secrets will be safe. I've been that to a few people in my life. I'm like some bartender or something when people have problems," Anko has to let out a snort as this brings up times where the green beast of Konoha cried on her shoulder after he was rejected for the fiftieth time that year. Gai was actually quite the lady man, but the ladies could not get by the suit and the hair, so they always ran.

Narcissa thinks about it for a second before nodding in agreement, "That sounds about right. So, ... you mail me the book on the Japanese runes and I'll mail you my own. We can return them by Halloween." Nodding in agreement to the deal to switch books, the two women split ways with Anko going back to helping people find stuff.

The rest of the day was annoying, especially when they have to move all the shelves back, but with the help of the three other people in the store, it was much easier. Bone tired, Anko goes to her room at the bar and falls asleep quickly. The young older girl couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to learn more about magic. It is one thing to read, but seeing hundreds of people do it is so much better.


End file.
